Tales of a Sleeping Prince
by Makka-chin12
Summary: El reino de Yu-topia cae victima de una terrible maldición por parte del poderoso hechicero Carabosse. Sin embargo, el recién nacido príncipe Yuuri logra escapar. Al crecer debe encontrar la forma de romper el hechizo de su pueblo, pero de un momento a otro un extraño irrumpe en su escondite y es ahí cuando empieza a descubrir nuevos sentimientos que jamas había experimentado.
1. Cap 1: Yuuri el príncipe perdido

**Cap.1: Yuuri el príncipe perdido**

Era hace una vez, un reino llamado Yu-topia, de gran prosperidad y armonía. Sus reyes eran justos y generosos con su pueblo, por lo que estos les querían bastante, más aun, ahora que estaban esperando a su primer hijo, el cual sería el futuro gobernante.

Los reyes de Yu-topia tenían muy buena relación con las hadas, es más, tres de estas le habían jurado lealtad a su Majestad, cosa muy rara entre los de su tipo.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad. Ya que en estas tierras se llevaba a cabo un romance turbio y dañino. Un poderoso hechicero llamado Georgi Popovich, del reino vecino de JJ-Land se había enamorado perdidamente de una campesina de Yu-topia, Anya. Esta le había correspondido en un principio, esperando que él la llenara de fortuna y la llevara a conocer el mundo.

Pero las intenciones del hechicero eran precisamente las contrarias a las de ella. Él tenía planeado asentarse definitivamente en Yu-topia, de donde era su amada, y formar una linda familia con numerosos hijos.

Al enterarse de esto, ella decidió terminar cruelmente la relación con su pretendiente, dejándole el corazón destrozado. Este al verse rechazado decidió volver a JJ-Land en donde gracias al Rey, se enteró de que su amada se había comprometido con un caballero del reino de Yu-topia.

El hechicero se sintió traicionado. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple caballero le arrebatara a su amada? Volvió de inmediato hasta el reino vecino y fue directamente hasta palacio, en donde había una gran multitud reunida celebrando el nacimiento del recién nacido Príncipe Yuuri.

En el palacio todo era celebración y alegría ante la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia real, todos los súbditos llegaron con presentes para el recién nacido. El palacio se encontraba repleto con la gente del reino. Incluso las tres hadas que habían jurado lealtad al Rey se encontraba ahí he hicieron lo mismo con el príncipe, juraron protegerlo con todos sus poderes.

La Reina de repente sintió su corazón apretarse y un sentimiento de preocupación la invadió. Por instinto se acercó a su bebé, el cual se encontraba en una elegante cuna, y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla, sus cachetitos eran tan redondos y esponjosos.

Entonces sin previo aviso, una fuerte corriente de aire invadió el interior de palacio, y en medio del salón principal, donde estaban todos reunidos, apareció la figura del hechicero.

\- Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí. Perece que lo están pasando muy bien- dijo el hechicero en tono burlesco.

\- Bienvenido – Contesto el rey – Estamos celebrando el nacimiento de mi hijo, el futuro rey de Yu-topia ¿Sería tan amable de unírsenos a los festejos hechicero Georgi Popovich?

\- ¿Festejos?- dijo arqueando una ceja- ¿Le parece a su Majestad que estoy de ánimos para festejos? ¡Después de que una de sus súbditas me rompiera cruelmente el corazón para luego largarse con el primero que se le cruzara! ¡Además llamadme Carabosse!

La Reina al ver el enfado del hechicero tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Les dijo a las hadas que se llevaran al príncipe a un lugar seguro, que una vez que todo terminara los mandaría a llamar, pues sentía que él corría un grave peligro quedándose ahí en ese momento. Estas obedecieron de inmediato a la Reina y se llevaron al bebé con mucho sigilo, sin que nadie lo notara.

\- Yo… no tenía conocimiento sobre eso… lo lamento mucho- Dijo el Rey.

\- ¡Lamentarse no sirve de nada! todo su pueblo es igual! Por eso se merecen esta maldición - Golpeó su bastón contra el suelo tres veces provocando un sonido ensordecedor- ¡Ninguno de los que se encuentran en este palacio será capaz de encontrar el amor! ¡Todos quedaran sumidos en un profundo sueño, que solo se romperá cuando alguno de ustedes reciba un beso de amor verdadero! ¡Pero como este no existe, ninguno de ustedes volverá a despertar nuevamente Muajajajajaja!

Y dicho esto todas las personas que se encontraban en el palacio empezaron a caer dormidas incluso los Reyes, el hechicero cubrió el castillo con un espeso bosque de viñas y zarzas, para que nadie se acercara, y se marchó.

Las hadas que habían sacado al príncipe del castillo se enteraron de lo sucedido, y decidieron llevárselo al bosque mágico de donde ellas procedían, y que se encontraba dentro del mismo reino de Yu-topia.

\- Que haremos ahora! – Chillo desesperada el hada Guang-Hong.

\- Cálmate Guang-Hong, respira- Dijo el hada Leo tratando de calmarlo – Pichit sabrá que hacer ¿cierto?

\- ¡Así es! ¡Vamos cuidar nosotros del Príncipe hasta que tenga edad suficiente de para enfrentar a Carabosse y liberar al reino de la maldición!- El hada Pichit miraba muy emocionado a sus compañeros esperando su aprobación.

\- ¡Estás loco!- Dijeron al unísono.

\- Ehh… pero si es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca, además le prometimos a la Reina que cuidáramos de Yuuri

\- Eso es cierto, pero…

\- ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡El Príncipe Yuuri será criado por nosotros!

\- ¿Pero cómo haremos para romper la maldición de Carabosse?- Pregunto Guang-Hong.

\- Es cierto Pichit – Interrumpió Leo- Ese hechicero es mucho más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos. No tenemos oportunidad en contra de él

\- Tranquilos ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Por ahora hay que mantener a Yuuri escondido, si Carabosse se llega a enterar que el Príncipe no fue víctima de su maldición, podría querer hacerle algo malo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi~ Mi nombre es Yuuri tengo 17 años y vivo en un bosque mágico con tres hadas que se encargan de cuidarme; Guang-Hong, Leo y Pichit.

Vivo con ellos desde que tengo memoria, me han dicho que soy el Príncipe de un reino llamado Yu-topia, pero que por culpa de un malvado hechicero se encuentra bajo una terrible maldición y que algún día yo debería salvarlos de alguna forma. Sinceramente cuando pequeño les creí, pero ahora pienso que solo son cuentos de ellos, ya que para empezar nunca he visto ese reino ni al hechicero, es más nunca he visto a nadie más a parte de las hadas y los animales de por aquí.

Nunca me han dejado salir del bosque, dicen que es muy peligroso, puesto que si llegara a hacerlo podría atraparme el malvado hechicero Carabosse y ponerme a dormir para siempre. Insisto, creo que todo eso del hechicero y el reino maldecido son puros cuentos, pero aun así no puedo salir del bosque. Una vez lo intente y llegue hasta los límites de este mientras ellos estaban distraídos, pero al querer cruzarlos una especie de barrera invisible no me permitía el paso, creo que ellos la pusieron.

Pero gracias a eso y para que no insistiera más en el tema de salir, me construyeron una enorme pista de hielo, lo hicieron congelado un lago, y me enseñaron a patinar sobre él. Pichit me dijo que ese es un deporte muy popular en todos los reinos cercanos y que era muy divertido. Al principio me daba miedo, pero después de un tiempo me acostumbre y me encanto! No puedo pasar un solo día sin ir al lago congelado, me fascina patinar, podría estar haciéndolo toda la vida.

Realmente les debo mucho a las hadas, ellos han cuidado de mí. Guang-Hong es un poco torpe en casi todo, una vez quiso hacer el almuerzo y casi quema todo el bosque. Leo es muy paciente con él y con migo, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, soy un poco lento a veces pero él siempre me vuelve a enseñar, las veces que sea necesario, además siempre anda pendiente de Guang-Hong pare que este no se termine lastimando o quemando la casa en la que vivimos todos. Pichit es como mi mejor amigo, a él le cuento todo, me enseñó a patinar, que es una de las cosas que más amo hacer junto con comer el delicioso Katsudon que me preparan a veces.

Las labores de la casa las hacemos entre todos turnándonos, y asegurándonos que Guang-Hong se mantenga lo más alejado posible de la cocina. Y una vez que termino con mis deberes soy libre de ir a patinar cuanto se me antoje.

-Yuuri! Recuerda que te toca a ti el comedor hoy!- Me grita Pichit desde el segundo piso.

\- Recién acabo de terminar con el. ¡Así que ahora me voy a patinar un rato al lago, avísenme cuando tengan listo el almuerzo!- Le grito para que pueda oírme, tomo mis patines y me marcho a mi lugar favorito. A veces son muy sobreprotectores con migo. Cuando era más pequeño uno de ellos siempre me acompañaba, pero ahora me han dado un poco más de libertad y puedo ir y venir solo por el bosque.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Pichit!- dice Leo enfadado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos así? Yuuri ya va a cumplir 18 años y aún no hemos encontrado la forma de revertir el hechizo de Carabosse ¡además él no ha tenido contacto con el mudo de allá afuera ni una sola vez! Sumado al hecho de que lo mimamos demasiado, eso me preocupa

\- Lo sé, pero las cosas se han complicado un poco desde hace un tiempo, bien sabes que el Rey JJ aprovecho para tomar las tierras de Yu-topia, y que el lugar cercano al castillo es territorio de Carabosse. Ahora no solo debemos encontrar la forma de romper el hechizo, sino que, debemos hacerle frente a JJ para recuperar el Reino.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¡Yuuri en su vida ha luchado contra alguien, ni si quera sabe usar bien el cuchillo para pelar una patata!

\- ¡Jajajaja es cierto! Fue muy divertido cuando…. Espera ¡eso es! ¡No es necesario que llegue a pelear contra JJ, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! ¡Leo debo salir del bosque por un tiempo!

\- ¡Que! ¿Pero a dónde iras? ¡¿Que harás?!

\- Tranquilo hay un par de cosas que debo verificar antes de poner en marcha nuestro plan, plan que te diré un vez regrese! Cuida a Yuuri! Talvez tarde un par de días, invéntale cualquier excusa ¡Y no dejes que Guang-Hong se acerque a la cocina!- Dijo esto gritando y salió lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose a los límites del bosque.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡Parece una especie de barrera mágica! Es muy poderosa ni siquiera alguien como tú podría hacer algo así, mucho menos quitarla- Dijo con malicia cierto peliplateado.

\- ¡¿Ah!? ¡Quién te crees que soy anciano! ¡Mira y aprende a respetar a las hadas maldito vejestorio!- Vocifero un hada rubia y un tanto huraña.

Entonces uso sus poderes para crear una abertura por la que paso su compañero sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Viktor idiota espera!- Le siguió de inmediato el hada- No sabemos lo que hay aquí, por alguna razón estaba la barrera ¿qué tal si es peligroso?

\- ¡Peligroso es mi segundo nombre Yurio!- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Además que es la vida sin un poco de aventura, ya me estaba aburriendo en este reino al que nos arrastró Yakov- Miró de reojo al hada el cual no se veía nada feliz- Y si las cosas llegan a ponerse feas, tengo al hada más poderosa del lugar para ayudarme

\- ¡Jum! – Emitió inflando su pecho- Como si alguien pudiera en contra mía

Avanzaron por un buen rato sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que se toparon con un sitio diferente, el cual parecía una especie de lago congelado y en él, la hermosa figura de un chico patinando de forma tan espectacular que dejo a los dos aventureros embobados mirando todos los movimientos que el extraño realizaba con sutileza y suma elegancia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Hola**_ ~ _**Les traigo este nuevo fanfinc, ojalá les agrade ;)**_

 _ **Pueden seguirme en Wattpad como Makka-chin si les acomoda leerlo desde allí**_

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	2. Cap 2: Viktor el príncipe aventurero

**Cap. 2: Viktor el príncipe aventurero**

Hola aquí Viktor al habla. Soy el príncipe del reino más grande existente llamado Rusia, gobernado por mi padre el rey Yakov. Tengo 22 años y me conocen en todas partes como "El príncipe aventurero" debo decir que me encanta que me llamen así. Pues como mi título lo dice, me gusta mucho tener toda clase de aventuras, he conocido muchos lugares y vivido las más insólitas situaciones, y siempre he salido victorioso.

Pero en mis andanzas no me encuentro solo, siempre viene con migo mi fiel hadita Yurio, él tiene un humor súper especial. Lo conozco desde que nací y él juro protegerme hasta que pudiera valerme por mí mismo. No sé a qué se refiere con eso, ya soy adulto y aun así no se quiere ir de mi lado, dice que soy muy infantil e inmaduro y que si me deja soló probablemente termine en alguna zanja. Yo creo en verdad me tomo cariño y esas son solo excusas para no dejarme.

Otra de mis aclamadas cualidades es el patinaje en hielo. Entre los distintos reinos se realizan cada cierto tiempo competencias y demostraciones de este deporte. Cada reino envía a sus mejores patinadores al torneo más famoso de todos el GP, solo lo mejor de lo mejor se ve en este evento. Y claro, yo lo he ganado cinco veces consecutivas. El premio de este torneo consiste en que el ganador puede pedir lo que sea a los demás reinos en competencia, ya sea desde tierras, bienes, provisiones o lo que se le antoje. Es por eso que muchas veces se utiliza este evento como una manera de ejercer presión política y demostrar poder. Eso no me agrada.

Yakov insiste en que siga patinando para mantener nuestra supremacía, pero sinceramente ya perdí la motivación en cuanto a eso, aun así me arrastro hasta JJ-Land, donde será el próximo GP dentro de 2 meses. ¿Qué necesidad había de que nos viniéramos con tanto tiempo de antelación? Es por eso que decidí salir a explorar el nuevo sitio, y termine un poco perdido, más bien, desorientado, hasta que nos topamos con algo que realmente llamo mi atención, se trataba de una barrera mágica que rodeaba la entrada a un espeso bosque.

Después de tantos años conviviendo con él, sé muy bien cómo manejarlo y hacer que el pobre Yurio seda ante mis caprichos sin siquiera darse cuenta. Así fue como entramos al bosque y después de andar un rato nos topamos con una vista completamente inesperada.

Primero teníamos ante nosotros un inmenso lago congelado y en la mitad de este, se encontraba un muchacho, patinando de manera tan virtuosa que no podía apartar mis ojos de ninguno de sus movimientos o sus saltos, y aunque en algunas ocasiones no le salían perfectos parecía que hiciese música con su cuerpo. Si, puedo escuchar una tonada relajada y serena pero a la vez firme…

\- ¡Hey anciano! Cierra la boca- Mi hada, siempre tan simpática.

\- Yurio ¿él es humano cierto?- Me miro como si hubiera dicho lo más estúpido del mundo, y tenía razón, claro que era humano, después de tantas aventuras he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a Yurio, incluso puedo diferenciar a los seres mágicos y percibir que cantidad de magia poseen, lo cual no es común de hacer- Bueno me refiero a que hace aquí, digo, no siento ninguna presencia mágica grande como para estar el bosque sellado por una barrera, solo puedo sentir unas cuantas hadas, ninfas y cosas totalmente inofensivas. Pero porque él está aquí…

\- A lo mejor será peligroso de alguna forma, por eso lo tienen aquí

\- ¿Peligroso? Pero míralo! Se ve como un debilucho, además está algo pasadito de peso ¿cómo podría ser peligroso? Es más probable que este secuestrado! O que se haya perdido o que… ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a ir a preguntarle cómo se llama y por qué está aquí!

\- ¡Viktor no!

\- ¡Viktor sí!- Le respondí entusiasmado.

Me metí al hielo sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, no traía patines y estaba muy resbaloso, pero con eso y todo me las arregle para acercarme al desconocido. Él ni si quera me ha visto esta tan concentrado en su rutina que no se ha percatado de nuestra presencia.

\- ¡Hola!- Suelto, lo veo dar un salto del susto ¿tal vez hable muy fuerte?- Hola, soy Viktor y este es mi fiel compañero, mi adorable hada Yurio. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Nos mira con una cara que es todo un poema, para empezar primero parece aterrado, luego extrañado y ahora se ha puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Co-como entraron? Se supone que la…

\- ¡Ah! te refieres a la barrera mágica que rodea el bosque, pues resulta que Yurio es un hada muy poderosa y pudo abrir un pequeño hueco por el cual nos escabullimos

\- ¡¿Eso se puede hacer?!- Dijo, su expresión cambio a una llena de curiosidad, y se acercó a Yurio- ¿Tú fuiste quien hizo eso? Eres realmente increíble, yo hace mucho que me di por vencido con lo de cruzar

\- Por supuesto- Respondió el hada haciéndose la interesante- Al no tener poderes mágicos no tenías ninguna oportunidad contra la barrera, que por lo demás es una muy poderosa, seguro fue hecha por más de un ser mágico

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo lo supiste? Fueron tres hadas la que crearon la protección, debes ser un hada muy poderosa y…

\- ¡Ejem!- Me aclare un poco la garganta atrayendo la atención, su conversación se escuchaba muy interesante, pero me estaban ignorando por completo, eso no lo podía permitir- Bueno, aun no nos dices cuál es tu nombre

\- ¡Ah! Lo- lo siento, me llamo Yuuri- No pudo evitar ponerse rojo otra vez, es un poco adorable

\- Muy bien Yuuri ¿y que es lo que haces aquí?, puedo ver que estabas patinando, yo también lo hago, y nada mal debo decirte

\- ¡Sabes patinar! ¡Eso es increíble nunca he visto patinar a nadie más! Excepto a Pichit

\- ¿Pichit?- mencione extrañado.

\- ¡Ah! Si él es una de las tres hadas con las que vivo aquí, él fue quien me enseñó a patinar

\- ¡Espera! ¿Vives aquí?- Dijo Yurio quitándome las palabras de la boca.

\- Em… si, yo- Parecía como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado siendo demasiado amigable con un par de extraños.

\- Tengo una idea Yuuri, que tal si te muestro todo lo que se sobre patinaje y a cambio tu nos cuentas un poco de ti y este lugar. Te aseguro que solo tenemos curiosidad, no vamos a hacerte daño ni nada ¿Qué dices, aceptas?- Le dije extendiéndole una de mis manos.

Él dudo unos segundos, pero termino estrechando su mano con la mía y asintiendo.

\- ¡Muy bien! Yurio, mis patines- Le dije extendiendo una mano hacia él.

\- ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Tu mochila mágica?

\- ¡Oh vamos! Yo sé que tú eres muy poderoso y siempre me sacas de apuros, o es que acaso esta vez no puedes hacer nada al respecto- Lamente.

\- ¡Mira y aprende vejestorio!- Entonces hace aparecer unos patines ¡Ay! Mi hadita es tan fácil de manipular a veces.

Me los puse de inmediato- Yuuri~ ¿has visto alguna vez un flip cuádruple?

\- No, solo puedo hacer un triple y Pichit tampoco puede hacerlo

\- Entonces déjame mostrarte un poco de mis habilidades- Me acerque a él y tome su mentón para elévalo y que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Se sonroja de inmediato y no puedo evitar fijarme en que tiene unos ojos cafés muy brillantes, nunca había visto algo así.

Me alejo un poco de ellos para realizar mi rutina. Empiezo haciendo una reverencia hacia mi público para luego deslizarme hacia un lado y a otro, como lo he hecho toda la vida, realizo un triple axel, una combinación de saltos y casi al final el flip cuádruple del que me siento tan orgulloso.

Al terminar lo miro esperando su reacción, pero esta como petrificado, no mueve un solo musculo. Entonces lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro. Yurio quedo en shook al verlo. Me acerco de inmediato a él. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Porque llora?

\- Ah! Yuuri! ¿Tan mal lo hice como para que te pusieras a llorar?

\- No… no es eso- dice entre sollozos- Es que fue… demasiado hermoso… no puedo evitarlo…

Sin pensármelo le doy un abrazo muy apretado. Miro de reojo su reacción, parece sorprendido, que chistoso, yo también lo estoy ¿Por qué hice esto? No pude evitarlo al verlo en ese estado, no soy bueno tratando con la gente cuando llora, nunca nadie había llorado ante mí.

\- Vik… Viktor no puedo… respirar…- Al darme cuenta lo solté de inmediato ¡Joder! No era consciente de que lo estaba apretando tan fuerte.

\- Lo siento Yuuri, es que tú de repente empezaste a llorar… y yo no sabía…- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Yo me acabo de disculpar? ¡¿Es en serio?!

\- No, fue mi culpa por hacer que te asustaras- dijo secándose las lágrimas. Al menos ya había dejado de llorar- Es que nunca había visto algo así, eso fue realmente hermoso ¡Eres increíble!- Por alguna razón no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Mierda, espero que Yurio no se haya dado cuenta, porque con esto va a tener para molestarme de por vida.

\- Bu- bueno, ahora es tu turno. Por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti, y de porque vives aquí- Dije intentando cambiar el tema antes de que termine poniéndome más rojo.

\- Claro, vengan salgamos del hielo pongámonos en un lugar más cómodo- Lo seguimos hasta la orilla del lago, entonces pude ver una especie de mesa de madera y unos asientos a juego, me hizo una señal para que me sentara, él también lo hizo y comenzó a sacarse los patines, gesto que decidí copiar.

\- Ya, comienza a hablar de una vez! Dijiste que vivías con tres hadas más ¿no?- Pregunto Yurio. Es idea mía o ¿él parece bastante interesado en Yuuri? Cosa que es muy extraña, él siempre tiende a ser arisco con prácticamente todo el mundo.

\- Así es, sus nombres son Guang-Hong, Leo y Pichit. Ellos se han encargado de mí. Vivimos los 4 en una cabaña que no está muy lejos de aquí

\- Si vives con ellos, entonces ¿qué paso con tus padres?- En el momento en que dije eso me di cuenta de lo desubicada e incómoda que había sido esa pregunta. Yurio me miro con cara de: "¡Muy bien Viktor! Tal vez preguntaste algo que no debías, y ahora lo harás llorar otra vez". Vale la cagué.

\- Em… no estoy muy seguro sobre qué pasó con ellos. Lo que las hadas me han dicho al respecto es… algo como… es que es un poco tonto- Dijo rascándose uno de sus cachetes. Bueno esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo tonto? ¡Habla de una vez!- Inquirió Yurio.

\- Es que se van a reír

\- Te prometo que no nos burlaremos- Dije tratando de persuadirlo.

\- Uff… está bien. Ellas me dijeron que soy el príncipe de un reino llamado Yu-topia, que fue víctima de un poderoso hechicero llamado Carabosse, y que mi deber es encontrar la forma de librar a mi reino de su maldición. Y por esa misma razón no puedo salir del bosque, porque según ellas si el hechicero llegase a encontrarme me pondría a dormir para siempre.

\- Pff…¡ jajajajajaja!- No pude evitar reírme, Yurio hizo lo propio, parecía que se fuese a ahogar de la risa.

\- ¡Di-dijeron que no se burlarían!- Puso un intento de cara de enfado, pero la verdad es que se veía más tierno que molesto.

\- Lo siento- Dije controlando la risa ¡wow! Segunda vez que me hace disculparme.- Pero dime que tu realmente no te crees eso o ¿si?

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no, pero es la única explicación que me dan cuando pregunto sobre el tema o algo relacionado- Bajo su rostro, y no pude evitar sentirme algo culpable. Yurio también lo notó.

\- Bueno Príncipe Yuuri, esa ha sido la mejor historia que escuchado en mi vida- Dijo Yurio ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle algo así? Ahora se enojara más.

\- Pffff… jajajajaja- Se largó a reír sonoramente, no pudimos evitar volver a reírnos con él. No me esperaba esa reacción. Yuuri quien quiera que seas, eres una persona muy interesante.

Después de que nos calmamos pregunte por el lago, y él dijo que las hadas lo habían congelado para que pudiera patinar. Según él todo empezó como una estrategia para que dejara de intentar cruzar la barrera mágica, pero termino gustándole mucho el patinaje y viene aquí todos los días.

\- Oye Viktor, alguien viene- Soltó Yurio de repente.

\- Es verdad, yo también lo siento, es una presencia mágica- por instinto nos pusimos en guardia de inmediato.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es Guang-Hong! El almuerzo debe estar listo

\- Yuuri, Leo dice que está listo el almu…- No se había percatado de nuestra presencia hasta ahora- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo entraron?! ¡¿Yuuri te hicieron algo?!- El rostro de la pequeña hada se veía aterrorizado.

\- Guang-Hong cálmate, no me han hecho nada malo, son mis nuevo amigos Viktor y su hada Yurio- Dijo y asentimos para confirmarle- Yurio fue quien hizo que ellos pudieran pasar ¿no es genial? ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a almorzar? Así podré presentarles a Leo y Pichit

\- ¡Yuuri!- Chillo Guang-Hong.

\- Nosotros no queremos incomodar- Me apresure a decir, pero un sonido un tanto peculiar nos delató a mí y a Yurio

\- ¡Grrrrrr!- Nuestros estómagos.

\- ¡Tomare eso como un sí! Vamos, no está muy lejos

Bueno, la verdad es que llevábamos toda la mañana perdidos, digo, desorientados, y no habíamos comido nada desde temprano. Así que nos dedicamos a seguir a Yuuri y a su hada Guang-Hong, la cual no se molestaba en disimular su mirada de desconfianza hacia nosotros.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Hola le traigo el segundo cap. ojalá les guste. Saludos**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera.**_


	3. Cap 3: Guang-Hong, Leo y Pichit

**Cap. 3: Guang-Hong, Leo y Pichit las hadas del bosque**

Me sentía un tanto nervioso, le ofrecí a dos extraños que acabo de conocer venir a mi casa a comer. ¿En que estaba pensando? No es como si les tuviera miedo, más bien me siento ansioso, no sé cómo actuar frente a ellos, nunca había hablado con más gente a parte de Guang-Hong, Leo o Pichit. Espero no se enfaden con migo por hacer esto, pero no pude evitarlo.

Todo el camino a la cabaña Guang-Hong se pasó vigilándolos de que no hicieran nada sospecho, es divertido ver como intenta poner cara de rudo.

\- Bueno, aquí es- Dije haciéndoles un gesto para que pasen.

\- Mpf… Digno de un príncipe- Dijo Yurio, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Viktor.

\- ¡Yuuri!- Apareció Leo frente a nosotros- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo entraron?! ¡¿Yuuri te hicieron algo?!- No pude evitar reírme, son las mismas preguntas que hizo Guang-Hong hace un momento- Son mis nuevos amigos, Viktor y su hada Yurio, ellos pasaron la barrera abriendo un pequeño agujero con los poderes de Yurio- Miro extrañado a Yurio y después a Viktor- ¿Donde esta Pichit?- Pregunte.

\- Él tuvo que salir, volverá en un par de días ¡Rayos! justo ahora se manda a cambiar- Leo y Guang-Hong no parecían muy a gusto con mis invitados.

\- Nuestra intención no es molestarles, si les incomoda nuestra presencia podemos irnos por donde vinimos, no queremos causarle problemas a Yuuri- Hablo Viktor.

\- ¡No! No tenemos problema con que se queden- Se apresuró a decir Leo.

\- ¡Leo!- Le reclamo Guang-Hong- no sabemos nada de ellos ¿y si son peligrosos?

\- Guang-Hong, no lo parecen o ¿sí? Además siempre nos quejamos con Pichit de que Yuuri no tiene contacto con nadie de allá afuera ¿no era esto lo que queríamos? Aunque eso no significa que bajaremos la guardia del todo con ustedes- Dijo eso ultimo mirando a Viktor. Guang-Hong suspiro y termino resignándose.

Una vez clamado los ánimos, nos sentamos todos a la mesa para comer. Las hadas por lo generan se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en su forma normal, ósea, pequeñitas. Pero cuando ellas así lo deseen pueden tomar forma humana. Esto es lo que hicieron las tres hadas en la mesa.

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Casi nunca te he visto en tu forma humana!- Le Dijo Viktor.

\- No me gusta mucho, pero esta es una ocasión especial- Refunfuñó este, sus mejillas se habían puesto algo coloradas.

Leo y Guang-Hong llevaron los platillos. ¡Katsudon para el almuerzo! Este día ya estaba siendo bastante bueno.

\- Espero les guste- Dijo Leo- Este es katsudon, el platillo favorito de Yuuri- Les alcanzo un cuenco a cada uno.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco nervioso y ansioso ¿Y si no les gusta? Todos esos miedos se esfumaron al ver la reacción de los dos al probar el katsudon. Viktor soltó algo como "Vkusno" no sé qué significa, pero se ve muy emocionado. Yurio en cambio solo se dedicó a devorar el plato en tiempo record.

\- Esto… sé que puede sonar molesto pero ¿podríamos tener un poco más de katsudon?- Pregunto Viktor un tanto avergonzado.

Leo parecía divertido con toda esta situación y de inmediato les sirvió más. Me pone muy feliz ver cómo les agrada mi platillo favorito.

Luego de que termináramos todos satisfechos Leo aprovecho para interrogar a mis nuevos amigos. Viktor empezó a contar que era el príncipe del reino de Rusia, de que era conocido como "el príncipe aventurero" por sus grandes hazañas y que Yurio siempre lo acompañaba en sus aventuras por el mundo. Aunque había viajado mucho era la primera vez que estaba por estos lugares, no conocía mucho de por aquí, así que se habían perdido, según él, desorientado era el término más correcto, y de esa manera terminaron en el bosque. También nos contó que en unos meses más se llevara a cabo una competencia de patinaje sobre hielo y que por esa razón lo habían arrastrado hasta acá. Siguió contándonos sobre sus viajes y aventuras, yo no podía dejar de escucharlo, me sentía muy emocionado y curioso con todo lo que él decía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pichit se encontraba en la entrada de una tienda. Había adoptado su forma humana para pasar de ser percibido. Estaba en el pueblo más cercano al bosque, antes era conocido como Hasetsu, pero ahora era territorio del reino de JJ-Land.

Al entrar en la tienda sonó una campanilla dando aviso del nuevo cliente, de inmediato se acercó a él un hombre de cabellos oscuros y semblante serio.

\- ¿Cómo estas Seung-gil? Ha pasado un tiempo, pero veo que sigues tan sonriente como siempre- Dijo divertido el hada.

Seung-gil Lee era un habitante de Yu-topia y amigo de Pichit. Antes de que cayera la medición él había salido de viaje fuera del reino, y al volver unos años después, se enteró de todo lo que había sucedido. No pudo hacer nada al respecto, y le toco ser testigo de cómo su antiguo y próspero reino era olvidado por los demás. Presencio como el rey JJ invocaba un duelo de patinaje con el represéntate de Yu-topia. Los duelos podían ser invocados por los respectivos representantes de cada reino, y funcionaban básicamente como una competencia, en la que el vencedor podía reclamar cualquier cosa de su adversario, igual que en el GP pero a una escala mucho menor. Así fue como JJ fue invocando duelos con Yu-topia, pero al no existir un representante, se le daba automáticamente como ganador, reclamando varias tierras del reino caído.

\- Pichit, tan enérgico como siempre ¿qué te trae por aquí?

\- No mucho, solo vengo a decirte que pronto recuperaremos nuestro reino

Seung-gil alzo una ceja en señal de incredulidad – ¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso? Ya llevamos varios años buscando una solución a todo, pero aun así no hemos podido revertir la maldición de Carabosse

\- No me refiero a revertir la maldición ahora mismo, lo primero es recuperar nuestras tierras, y ya encontré la forma de enfrentar a JJ

\- No me digas que vas a mandar a Yuuri a pelear contra JJ- Dijo en tono sarcástico Seung-gil.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero no de la manera en que piensas. Vamos a inscribir a Yuuri en el GP de este año, JJ también competirá ¿no? Así que es la oportunidad perfecta para que él reclame las tierras que nos arrebataron tan suciamente- Dijo Pichit.

\- Tu estas realmente loco…- Vio como el hada hacia un puchero, lo cual le causo gracia, pero mantuvo su semblante serio- Primero, la edad mínima para participar el GP es de 18 años y Yuuri tiene 17

\- Pero cumplirá los 18 el día antes del GP, así que si puede participar- replico el hada.

\- Necesita un reino al cual representar y Yu-topia ya no existe, no queda nada, solo el territorio del castillo, pero nadie se atreve a ir por miedo a Carabosse

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas, si queda algo de Yu-topia todavía- El otro lo miro con curiosidad invitándolo a seguir – El bosque mágico- Dijo el hada guiñándole un ojo – El bosque es en realidad parte del reino, el rey nos dio su protección hace muchos, por eso le juramos lealtad, además él nos dio total soberanía sobre esas tierras, decía que era el territorio de las hadas y que por eso nosotros debíamos administrarlo, pero era peligroso que quedara a la deriva, así que lo hicimos parte del reino, solo en caso de que alguien intentara arribárnoslo, y así tener el respaldo de Yu-topia.

\- Yo no tenía idea sobre eso- Respondió Seung-gil impresionado.

\- Nadie excepto las hadas y el rey lo sabían. Por eso es que Yuuri puede participar en el GP, es el primer año en que participa JJ y más aún si el evento se lleva a cabo aquí cerca ¡es nuestra oportunidad!- Dijo Pichit entusiasmado.

\- Mira, entiendo que Yuuri sepa patinar, pero aun así necesita aprender saltos específicos y las reglas, debe presentar una rutina, en resumen, necesita un entrenador

\- ¡Pues ahí es donde entras tú! No me mires de esa forma, ya sé que no sabes mucho sobre el tema, yo seré su entrenador, le enseñare lo que más pueda, pero necesito que tú te inscribas como tal, ya que yo al ser un hada no puedo, está prohibida la ayuda mágica en los torneos de este tipo

\- Entonces, básicamente quieres que yo inscriba a Yuuri en el GP y sea su entrenador en el papel- El hada asintió efusivamente – Las inscripciones se cierran un día antes del GP y debe venir él personalmente, no podremos hacerlo antes, ya que si Carabosse o JJ se enteran podría querer hacerle algo al chico

\- ¡Eres tan perspicaz Seung-gil por eso me caes tan bien!- el aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel cumplido tan directo, lo que al hada le pareció tierno.

Pichit se quedó un rato más con Seung-gil afinando los detalles de su plan, si tenía suerte podría volver mañana al lado de Yuuri para empezar su entrenamiento. No tenía mucho que enseñarle en realidad el chico era bastante bueno, pero le faltaba subir un poco más el nivel de sus saltos y pulir sus movimientos, no tenía idea de cómo lo harían puesto que él tampoco era bueno en eso, pero ya se les ocurriría algo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me encontraba tan entretenido contándole a Yuuri sobre todas mis aventuras que no me di cuenta cuán rápido paso el tiempo, ya empezaba a anochecer y debíamos volver o nos meteríamos en serios problemas.

\- ¡Oye Viktor! Mueve tu trasero, debemos volver se nos está haciendo tarde- me interrumpió Yurio justo cuando me encontraba encandilado con la mirada que Yuuri tenía sobre mi mientras le contaba de la vez que vimos un dragón.

\- No quiero irme, quiero quedarme con Yuuri~ - Dije haciendo un puchero y abrazándome a mi cerdito. Si, ese es el nuevo sobrenombre de Yuuri. Además de que se ve tan adorable cundo me acerco a él y se sonroja.

\- ¡Oye ya suelta al katsudon!- Yurio también tenía su propia forma de llamarle.

\- ¿Saben que pueden volver cuando quieran cierto?- Se apresuró a decir Yuuri, luego miro a Leo como pidiéndole una confirmación.

\- ¡Claro!- Dijo el hada- Pueden venir siempre y cuando solo sean ustedes dos y nadie se entere de nosotros o de que se encuentran en este lugar

\- ¡Lo prometo! ¡Tienen mi palabra de que así será!- Dije entusiasmado.

Leo nos acompañó hasta los límites del bosque. No dejo que Yuuri viniera hasta acá, así que nos tuvimos que despedir de él en la cabaña.

\- Bueno, ya saben las condiciones para volver, tengan- Dijo entregándonos un mapa del bosque y los alrededores a este- Para que no se desorienten la próxima vez.

Le agradecimos. Él también nos agradeció, por ser amables con Yuuri. Nos dijo que durante todo este tiempo no ha tenido contacto con nadie de fuera y que esperaba que pudiera aprender un poco de nosotros. Me sentí tentado a preguntar la verdadera razón de que Yuuri viviera aquí aislado de todo, pero me contuve, no quería ponerlo incomodo tan pronto. Ya les preguntare luego cuando nos tengan más confianza. Y así nos despedimos de él prometiéndole que pronto volveríamos a charlar con Yuuri.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo en el cual nos hallábamos asentados estaba bastante obscuro. El primero en divisarnos fue Chris, uno de los caballeros de mi padre.

\- Viktor! ¿Dónde rayos estaban? Llevan todo el día fuera, dijiste que solo irías a explorar un rato. Yakov está que le sale humo de la cabeza de tanto enojo

Nos llevó donde estaba mi padre, este se encontraba con el rey JJ. ¡Mierda! No soporto a este tipo, precisamente para evitar verlo hoy es que salimos con Yurio.

\- ¡Vitya! ¡Donde diablos estabas! ¡Desapareciste todo el día! ¡No puedes abandonar tu puesto como príncipe así de la nada!

\- Hahahaha no lo sermonee tanto rey Yakov, así somos los jóvenes ¿no Viktor?- Intervino JJ. No me quedo otra que darle la razón por mucho que me molestara el hecho de que él me defendiese- ¡No podemos hacer nada contra nuestro espíritu aventurero! Yo mismo he tenido un sinfín de batallas épicas y….

¡No puede ser! Es por eso que no me agrada este tipo, cualquier oportunidad que tiene la aprovecha para hablar del mismo. Yurio tampoco lo soporta, así que él simplemente se esfumo a otro lugar, ya quisiera yo poder hacer eso. Luego de un buen rato escuchando la egocéntrica plática de JJ este se dispuso a marcharse. Nos había hecho entrega de una residencia en un pueblo de JJ-Land muy cercano al castillo de él.

\- Una cosa más Viktor, si vuelves a salir por aventuras en mi reino, te recomiendo que no vallas al castillo del norte, en mi territorio hay dos de estos, el castillo del sur que es donde yo habito, y el del norte que se encuentra cerca del bosque, y está abandonado, además por ese lugar habita un poderoso hechicero con el cual no queremos tener problemas ¿Entendido?- Asentí de inmediato, eso sonó más como una advertencia que una recomendación. Luego se fue.

\- ¡Ah! Estoy cansado- Dije bostezando, esta es mi oportunidad para escaparme de Yakov antes de que empiece con sus reproches- Chris ¿por qué no me muestras mis aposentos?- Este asintió de inmediato, sabía lo que me esperaba si me quedaba ahí por más tiempo, que suerte que Chris también es mi amigo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia las habitaciones Chris empezó a hablar de un par de rumores que había escuchado en el pueblo con respecto a esta parte del reino.

\- Según dicen estas tierras, hasta antes de llegar al bosque, no eran parte de JJ-Land, se supone que pertenecían a un reino llamado Yu-topia, pero cayo maldito por el hechicero Carabosse, el cual se supone que es íntimo amigo del rey JJ y vive cerca del castillo del norte, además según las habladurías que escuche, el rey no se apodero muy limpiamente de este sitio. Pero no me lo creo mucho, me parece una historia demasiado fantástica ¿no Viktor?

\- ¡S-si!... ¡q-que tontería! ¿No? Hahaha ¿un reino maldito por un hechicero llamado Carabosse? ¡Suena como un cuento!... O-oye Chris estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana- Y entré disparado a mi cuarto, en el que ya se encontraba Yurio sobre una mesita.

¡No puede ser! ¡¿El reino de Yu-topia?! ¡¿La maldición de un poderoso hechicero?! ¡¿Carabosse?! Eso significa que en realidad Yuuri…

\- Que pasa con esa cara de imbécil que te traes- dijo mí siempre tan amable hada.

\- ¡Yurio!- Me abalancé donde este y le conté todo lo que había escuchado por parte de Chris y lo que dijo JJ sobre no ir al castillo del norte. Al parecer él llego a la misma conclusión que yo pues de inmediato dijo:

\- ¡Entonces el katsudon de verdad es un príncipe!

\- Yurio… ¿Qué opinas de Yuuri?- Pregunté.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?!

\- Solo respóndeme ¿quieres?

\- Bueno… No parece una mala persona, quizás es algo ingenuo y torpe, pero parece respetar mucho a las hadas y a los seres mágicos. Así que me puedo sentir un poco más tranquilo cerca de él - ¡Ya sabía yo que a Yurio le había agradado Yuuri!- ¿Y qué hay de ti? A ti él te llamo la atención de inmediato ¿Eso es raro de ver?

\- Yo… bueno esto… a mí me pareció que tenía mucho talento como patinador ¡si eso es! y por eso quiero ayudarlo- No sé porque me cuesta encontrar las palabras- y… ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una magnífica idea Yurio!

\- ¿Seguro solo es eso? ¿Solo te parece buen patinador?- Me dijo acercándose un poco más. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir y desviar la mirada, entonces escuche como dejaba escapar un suspiro – Está bien, puedo imaginar de que se trata tu "magnífica idea" solo espero que resulte bien

\- Tranquilo ¡claro que resultara! ¡Soy el gran príncipe aventurero! ¡Y esta no es más que la nueva aventura que decido emprender! ¡Además mis hazañas siempre resultan bien!- Dije inflado mi pecho con orgullo.

\- Que idiota eres Viktor -¡Me encanta cuando recibo el apoyo de mi hada!


	4. Cap 4: Yurio el hada rusa

**Cap. 4: Yurio el hada rusa**

Hoy vine a patinar desde muy temprano, casi no pude dormir anoche. No sé qué me sucede. Me deslizo de un lado a otro sin hacer algo en específico, patinar de esta manera me ayuda a aclarar un poco mis pensamientos, pero hoy no está dando resultado.

Me siento ansioso, me pregunto si hoy vendrá Viktor… ¿eh? ¿Po-porque tendría que venir? Yo solo soy un desconocido para él, sería molesto venir todos los días, además él es un príncipe, seguro tiene muchas cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que de mí.

Y para colmo Pichit aún no vuelve, me siento un poco solo. ¡¿Por qué no llega pronto alguno de los dos?!

\- Yuuri~

\- Yuuri~

¿Eh? Son Pichit y Viktor llamándome al mismo tiempo desde la orilla del lago. Me acerco de inmediato a ellos.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo entraron?! ¡¿Yuuri te hicieron algo?!- Dice Pichit al ver a Viktor y Yurio.

\- ¡Pichit!- Le grito acercándome- Estos son Viktor y su hada Yurio, son amigos míos, los conocí ayer, cuando llegaron hasta aquí después de perderse, digo, desorientarse y cruzar la barrera del bosque

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Viktor?! Te refieres a ¿Viktor el príncipe aventurero? ¿El de Rusia? ¿El pentacampeón del GP? ¿Ese Viktor?

\- Si, exactamente el mismo. Un gusto conocerte por fin, Yuuri hablo mucho de ti- Dijo el aludido. Al parecer Pichit sabe mucho acerca de él.

\- Bueno, esto me viene como anillo al dedo, no sé por qué él llego hasta aquí, pero eso me recuerda…

\- Yo vine a decirle a Yuuri que debe inscribirse al GP…- Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Yurio los miro divertido y se largó a reír.

\- ¿El qué?- Dije, no estoy entendiendo nada de esta situación.

\- Yuuri- Dice Pichit- La forma de recuperar el reino de Yu-topia es…

\- Inscribiéndote en el GP y ganarlo- Dice Viktor- Para así reclamar tu tierras y luego…

\- Enfrentar a Carabosse en un duelo de patinaje- ¿Ahora Pichit otra vez? ¿Acaso están sincronizados?- ¡Y obligarlo a deshacer la maldición!

\- ¡Es el plan perfecto!- Hablaron los dos otra vez al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Eh?- Realmente no estoy entendiendo de que me hablan, pero Yurio parece demasiado entretenido, creo que se está ahogando de tanto reírse.- No entiendo nada – Dije. Los dos se miraron como cómplices de una travesura.

\- Yuuri- dice Viktor acercándose a más a mí- ¿Recuerdas la historia que nos contaste del reino de Yu-topia y de que eras el príncipe y debes encontrara como deshacer la maldición?- Asentí ligeramente- ¡Pues resulta que es verdad! Pero hay un pequeño problema. Como tu reino se quedó sin represéntate, JJ el rey de JJ-Land aprovecho para usurpar de manera poco escrupulosa buena parte de tu reino y Carabosse se adueñó de las tierras cerca del castillo ¡Así que por eso debes inscribirte en el GP y vencer a todos para luego reclamar tu territorio!

\- Pero se supone que todo eso del reino era un cuento…- balbuceé.

\- ¡Yuuri~ me pierdes!- dijo dramáticamente Pichit- ¿No me digas que pensaste que te estábamos inventado todo eso?- Asentí un poco avergonzado- ¡Ay! Yuuri ¿escuchas eso? Es el sonido de mi corazón quebrándose

\- Pichit… no seas tan melodramático- Le reclame- Además ¿qué es el GP? ¿El rey JJ? ¿Y JJ-Land?

\- Pfff… par de idiotas ni siquiera pueden explicarle bien las cosas- Intervino Yurio.

Se acercó a mí y pacientemente me explico que el GP era una competencia de patinaje en la que competían todos los representantes de los reino, y que el premio era que el ganador podía pedir lo que quisiera. Además de que Viktor había ganado 5 veces seguidas el torneo. Y que JJ era el rey del reino vecino que se apodero de varios territorios de Yu-Topia. Me aclaro varias dudas y ahora entiendo un poco mejor la situación.

¡Pero aun así no puedo asimilar esto del todo! ¡¿Un príncipe de verdad?! ¡¿Cómo Viktor?! ¡No podría ser como él ni en un millón de años! ¡No puede ser!

\- Yuuri… - Me llamo Viktor sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿te encuentras bien?- Asentí- Bueno, estaba hablando con Pichit y llegamos al acuerdo de que yo seré tu entrenador ¿No te parece genial?- Él parece muy entusiasmado con esto.

\- Viktor… ¿por qué haces esto?- No pude evitar preguntarlo. No veo porque tendría que ayudarme, solo soy un desconocido para él.

\- Yuuri- Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y obligándome a mirarlo. No puedo evitar ponerme rojo cuando él esta tan cerca- Soy un príncipe al igual que tú, y como tal, me enseñaron que debo hacer lo que crea correcto. Y creo que es correcto ayudarte a recuperar tu reino. Quiero que puedas disfrutar todo lo que no has podido por estar aquí atrapado en el bosque. Y cuando eso pase, te llevare en mis aventuras para que puedas ver por ti mismo el mundo que hay allá afuera

\- Yo… gracias Viktor- No pude contener la lágrimas, al verlas él me abrazo y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

Después de calmarme empezamos a hablar de que necesitaría una coreografía para competir. Pichit tenía una canción preparada que nos hizo escuchar, se llamaba "Ai ni tsuite: Eros" sobre el amor sexual. Yo… no creo que pueda patinar algo así, no va con migo, ni siquiera tengo experiencia con esas cosas, es…

\- ¡Es perfecta!- Dijo Viktor- ¡Ya quiero ver a Yuuri patinado esto! ¡Será increíble! ¡Le daremos una sorpresa a todo el mundo!

\- ¡Verdad que sí!- Habló entusiasmado Pichit.

\- ¡Oigan yo no puedo patinar eso!- Me apresure a decir – No podría hacerlo…

\- Yuuri~ - ¡Ay no! Ya se está acercado demasiado, voy a terminar como un tomate otra vez. Puso sus dedos en mis labios y los empezó a acariciar. Acercó su rostro hasta que quedo a centímetros del mío- Nadie en todo el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros, Yuuri. Puede que en tu interior tengas un lado seductor que ni tú conoces ¿Podrías mostrármelo pronto?

\- S-Si…- Fue lo único que pude decir, entonces me soltó. Mi rostro arde, en especial mis labios, donde Viktor estuvo tocando ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡Muy bien está decidido entonces! Yuuri patinara Eros- Pichit levanto sus brazos en señal de victoria- Pero tardare uno 4 días en tener lista la coreografía. Yuuri ¿Qué cuádruples puedes hacer?

\- Em… Toe-loop y algunas veces me sale el Salchow

\- Mmh… entonces mientras practicaras los saltos con Yurio, él te ayudara

\- ¡Aah! ¡¿Que estás diciendo anciano?!- Gritó Yurio.

\- Lo que escuchaste- Dijo Viktor- Tu aceptaste ayudarme, además si mal no recuerdo dijiste que te agradaba mucho Yuu…

\- ¡Vale vale! ¡Los ayudare! ¡Pero ya cállate de una vez!- Gritó aún más fuerte y sonrojado Yurio.

Luego Pichit nos sugirió que fuéramos a almorzar y no paramos de hablar sobre el plan, la coreografía y los saltos. Leo estaba un poco confundido cuando llegamos a la cabaña, al parecer Pichit se vino de inmediato a buscarme y ni se había dignado a aparecer por ahí primero. Pichit les explico toda la situación a las demás hadas, las cuales al principio no parecían muy convencidas, pero terminaron aceptando de igual forma. Después de la comida Viktor dijo que empezaríamos con el entrenamiento mañana, así que volvió a contarme sobre sus hazañas y otra vez se fueron muy tarde de aquí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡¿Otra vez Vitya no aparece?!- Decía furioso el rey Yacov.

\- Déjelo ser Rey Yacov, así somos los jóvenes, impulsivos. Aunque me parece una lástima que el príncipe Victor no quiera competir en el GP este año, me hacía mucha ilusión el enfrentarlo- Comentaba el Rey JJ.

\- Lamento mucho oír eso- Se disculpó Yacov- Pero no lo puedo hacer entrar en razón, cuando se pone así de obstinado no cede fácilmente. Tenemos más patinadores, pero ninguno a la altura de Victor, tal vez el otro año quiera competir.

\- Lo estaré esperando… Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Rey Yacov- Al salir del lugar que le había asignado a los rusos llamo de inmediato a uno de sus caballeros que se encontraban cerca de su carruaje.

\- Otabek quiero que mañana sigas al príncipe Viktor y averigües que es lo que hace, solo por seguridad. Ya le advertí que no fuera al castillo del norte, pero nunca está de más prevenir.

\- Como ordene su majestad

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Yurio~ despierta… ya amaneció~

\- Uhn…

\- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡¿Quién se comió el ultimo piroshki?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo voy a mat…

\- Buenos días Yurio

-¡Maldito anciano! ¡¿No puedes despertar a los demás de forma normal?!

\- Pero si te hable muchas veces y no te movías, hasta pensé que estabas muerto

Maldito Viktor, apenas acaba de amanecer y ya anda fastidiando ¿Acaso no le he dicho que las hadas somos delicadas y necesitamos nuestras horas de sueño? Pero el muy idiota no aprende.

\- ¡Bien! Vamos, en marcha a ver a mi adorado cerdito

Salimos muy temprano para que nadie nos hiciera preguntas o Yacov nos encontrara. Aunque nadie le hace preguntas a Viktor sobre lo que hace, ya todos conocen lo caprichoso que es. Cuando salimos del pueblo note algo extraño, pero Viktor no se callaba y no me dejaba concentrarme.

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte un minuto?!- Le grité, al menos se quedó en silencio un rato.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yurio?

\- Alguien nos lleva siguiendo desde que salimos del pueblo- Viktor comprendió de inmediato y siguió avanzando como si nada sucediese.

\- ¿Alguien peligroso?- Preguntó.

\- No, debe ser solo uno de los caballeros de JJ, porque de los nuestros no es, no reconozco esa presencia ¿Sabes lo que significa cierto?

\- Si, que hoy no podré ir a ver a mi cerdito- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Seguro JJ lo puso a vigilarte. Sera mejor que solo yo vaya donde el katsudon, y tú te dedique a distraer a ese tipo, seguro si ve que andas por ahí haciendo nada se aburre y nos deja en paz

\- Tienes razón, sería peligroso si me ve cerca del bosque, podríamos poner en peligro a Yuuri. Tú encárgate de ayudarlo con sus saltos mientras yo creo la coreografía- Asentí y me fui por otro camino, mientras Viktor se dirigía en dirección contraria al bosque mágico. El sujeto lo siguió a él así que retome mi camino.

Al llegar Vi al katsudon esperándonos. Me acerque a él y le explique la situación.

\- Espero que no tengan problemas por mi culpa- Dijo.

\- No te preocupes, Viktor sabe cómo arreglárselas en este tipo de situaciones. Mejor practiquemos los saltos- Dije para distraerlo, se veía muy preocupado con todo esto.

Estuvimos todo el día practicando los saltos, el cerdo aprende bastante rápido lo cual me sorprendió, se ve que ha practicado mucho. Entre medio Pichit llego con los almuerzos y pregunto por Viktor, yo le conté sobre la situación y le pareció que habíamos hecho bien, ya que no quería que descubriesen a Yuuri, por lo menos no todavía. Con esa misma rutina estuvimos cerca de 4 días más, Viktor yéndose hacia otro lado y yo viniendo ayudar al katsudon con sus saltos.

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Voy a morir! Hace días que no veo a mi Yuuri ¡Lo extraño! extraño sus ojos, sus sonrojos, sus cachetitos, su leve pancita. Ese caballero resulto más obstinado de lo que esperaba, no deja de seguirme incluso cuando paseo por el pueblo, vienen todos los días desde temprano, y he intentado perderlo pero es muy hábil ¿No sé qué hacer? Si no veo a Yuuri pronto voy a morir. Además ya tengo la coreografía lista y no se la he podido enseñar.

\- Eres un maldito exagerado Viktor- Le dije. Pero tiene razón debemos hacer algo con ese sujeto- Hoy lo distraeré yo y tú vas con Yuuri

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo piensas hacer eso?

\- Tengo mis métodos, pero necesito un poco de tu ropa. Puedo crear una ilusión, una especie de espejismo tuyo y hacer que este sujeto la siga, pero debo mantenerme cerca o se desvanecerá

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Eres la mejor hada de todo el mundo!

Esa mañana tome un par de prendas de Viktor y cree el espejismo, hace mucho que no hacía algo así. Antes de salir le dije a Viktor que esperara a que me encuentre a una distancia considerable y después vaya donde Yuuri. Entonces con el espejismo creado llegue a las afueras del pueblo donde me estaba esperando nuestro acosador, al parecer no noto nada porque comenzó a seguir el espejismo de Viktor.

Llegue hasta un río que se encontraba cerca del castillo de JJ, eh hice como si Viktor estuviera descansando, sería raro que llevara todo este tiempo caminando sin sentirse exhausto. Además yo también estaba algo cansado. Me acomode cerca del espejismo y me recosté un rato.

\- Mmh… Así que tú eres el hada que me ha tenido siguiendo un espejismo de Viktor todo este tiempo

\- ¡¿Qué mierd…- ¡Joder! Se dio cuenta. Tenía frente a mí a un caballero no tan alto y de rostro serio.

\- Me llamo Otabek, me vas a explicar ahora en que están metidos tú y Viktor? Ya que llevo todos estos días siguiéndolo, pero no ha habido rastro de ti, y ahora desaparece Viktor pero apareces tu ¿Y bien?

\- Em… yo… esto… - ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago ahora?


	5. Cap 5: Otabek el héroe kazajo

**Cap. 5: Otabek el héroe kazajo**

\- Em… yo… esto… - ¡Mierda! ¡No se me ocurre nada! ¿Qué le digo? A ver, piensa…

Bueno en estos casos lo mejor es emprender la retirada, así que me disponía a huir de él, pero con un rápido movimiento el extraño me aprisiono entre paredes de cristal.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡Déjame salir!

\- Es un vaso de vidrio y no pienso dejarte salir hasta que me cuentes la verdad de todo, si no lo haces tendrás que responder ante el Rey JJ, así que tú decides ¿me dirás la verdad o no?

Tenía su mano en la parte de arriba del vaso impidiendo mi escape, lo mire y me encontré con una mirada fija en mí y llena de determinación, sabía de antemano lo obstinado y terco podría llegar a ser, pues se pasó un montón de días siguiendo a Viktor sin darle ni un respiro. ¡Ah! ¡Que rabia! Soy una de las hadas más poderosas, y sin embargo no puedo salir de un maldito vaso, esto apesta.

\- Esta bien… te contare todo- Dije resignado, que Viktor y el Katsudon me perdonen, pero estoy empezándome a desesperar en este espacio tan pequeño. Además por alguna razón mi instinto me dice que sería mil veces mejor contarle a él que ir a parar donde el egocéntrico de JJ.

\- Muy bien así es mejor- Dijo ¿Otabek? Si mal no recuerdo así dijo llamarse.

\- Viktor y yo nos escabullimos en el bosque mágico, en donde encontramos a un joven llamado Yuuri, que está siendo cuidado por tres hadas. Se supone que él es el príncipe del reino de Yu-topia que fue el que cayó víctima de la maldición de Carabosse y Yuuri ahora debe encontrar la forma de liberar a su pueblo- Lo mire de reojo para asegurarme de que estaba poniendo atención, él lo noto y me hizo un ademan para que prosiguiera- ¡Pero las cosas para su reino se dificultaron cuando JJ se apropió de las tierras de manera sucia! Y al enterarnos de esto Viktor le ofreció su ayuda para que pudiera entrar al GP y así reclamar las tierras que les fueron robadas y enfrentar a Carabosse en un duelo de patinaje para obligarlo a deshacer la maldición… - ¡No reacciona! ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?

\- Bueno, parece salido de un cuento- Dijo al fin.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Y cómo te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Yuuri o JJ intente algo! ¡Juro que voy a cortarles las….

\- ¡Hey tranquilo! No pienso hacer nada de eso, es más… creo que hasta los ayudare

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no se lo dirás a JJ? ¿No eres uno de sus caballeros?

\- Bueno, sí y no. Veras yo no soy originario de este reino- Lo mire extrañado, no entiendo nada- A ver, por donde empiezo… yo nací en un reino llamado Kazajistán, producto de las guerras que había entre mi pequeño reino y otros más grandes, me enviaron a combatir a muy temprana edad. Tuvimos algunas victorias gracias a mí, o por lo menos eso decía la gente ya que empezaron a apodarme como el "Héroe Kazajo" yo no me sentía de tal forma puesto que igual terminamos perdiendo y mi reino fue disuelto. Sin un lugar al cual volver me dedique a viajar por el mundo y en uno de mis viajes me crucé en el camino del rey JJ. Su carruaje estaba siendo atacado por ladrones y sus guardias habían sido reducidos, al ver la escena no pude evitar ayudarlo, y luego de contarle mi historia me ofreció un lugar como caballero de su reino en forma de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por él

\- Vaya… parece que mi historia no es la única que parece salida de un cuento- Fue lo único que atine a decir, al parecer le causo gracia, ya que esbozo una leve sonrisa en su serio rostro.

\- Como te habrás dado cuenta no le debo ciento por ciento lealtad a JJ, soy firme ante mis ideales y valores, y lo que dices me hace cierto sentido, ya que yo también he escuchado esas historias sobre Yu-topia y la forma en la que JJ se apodero de estas tierras, pero nunca había tenido certeza de eso, ya que solo eran rumores, y yo llegue a este lugar mucho después de que todo eso ocurriera.

\- Eso significa que no estás de acuerdo con el actuar de JJ? ¿Y por eso nos ayudaras?

\- Si y además del hecho de que me agradas- No pude evitar sorprenderme ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Yo te agrado? ¿Pero por qué?- Dije totalmente confundido.

\- Pienso que nos parecemos, además tienes la mirada de un guerrero… y eso me gusta

Después de decir eso retiro el vaso que me mantenía prisionero. No sé qué decirle, siempre me han dicho que soy un hada muy hermosa y delicada, pero nunca me habían dicho algo así, que tengo los ojos de un guerrero… No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, tal vez mi instinto no estaba tan equivocado con Otabek, siento que puedo confiar en él.

\- Bueno ¿Quieres ser mi amigo o no?- Dijo de repente, me tomo por sorpresa su propuesta, nunca me habían pedido ser el amigo de nadie. Tome mi forma humana frente a él, estreche sus manos y asentí. El me mostró una cálida sonrisa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voy corriendo a toda prisa hacia el bosque mágico, quiero llegar lo antes posible al lado de Yuuri. Me pregunto ¿Por qué estoy tan ansioso por verlo? Seguro es porque ya tengo la coreografía lista y quiero mostrársela, y entonces ¿Por qué siento como si mi corazón se fuese a salir solo con pensar en él? ¡Que idiota soy! Es porque estoy corriendo que mi corazón late tan fuerte, aunque otras veces no ha sido así… tal vez estoy perdiendo mi condición física, tendré que ejercitarme más seguido.

Al fin llego a la barrera mágica, antes de irse Yurio me dio un frasquito que debía abrir una vez llegue a este lugar, así que lo saque y lo abrí. Del recipiente salió una especie de rayo que fue a dar directamente a la barrera e hizo un agujero por el cual entre rápidamente antes de que se cerrara. Seguí caminado por el bosque hasta que divisé el lago y en el se encontraba mi Yuuri patinando, no aguante la emoción y corrí directamente hacia él.

\- Yuuri~ - Me lancé directamente en sus brazos y los dos caímos sobre el hielo – ¡Te extrañe tanto Yuuri!- dije envolviéndolo en mis brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo, el cual me correspondió tímidamente.

\- Viktor que alegría verte otra vez- Dijo sonrojado y sin apartarse de mí.

\- Mi lindo cerdito~ es… un momento- Dije extendiéndole la mano para que nos pusiéramos de pie- ¡Yuuri! ¿Acaso has bajado de peso? ¿Cómo es posible en tan poco tiempo?

\- Tal vez un poco, pierdo y gano peso muy rápido- Dijo avergonzado.

\- Mmh… Yuuri déjame ver mejor entonces – Dije levantando su polera sin esperar a que me respondiera, escuche un chillido de su parte y sus manos trataron de alejarme, pero me mantuve firme y logre ponerle las manos encima- Yuuri realmente has bajado un poco de peso, pero aun puedo sentir muchas partes blanditas por aquí- dije apretujando cerca de su pancita.

\- ¡Viktor! ¡Suéltame!- Chilló todo rojo, parece un tomate- No toques ahí ¡Me da cosquillas!

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?- Dije paseando mis manos entre sus costillas y su axila.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya basta!- Sentí como se retorcía de la risa- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Viktor! ¡jajajaj! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Jajajaja!- ¡Wow! que divertido, no sabía que era tan cosquilloso.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Viktor!- Escuche a Pichit llamándome desde la orilla, así que decidí soltar a Yuuri, el cual se dejó caer en el hielo y dijo algo como de que casi moría.

\- ¡Hola Pichit!- Dije acercándome a él, había olvidado que estaba en el hielo sin patines por lo que casi me caigo al tratar de llegar hasta él.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Con cuidado!- Me extendió una mano para ayudarme a salir, había tomado su forma humana- Que bueno verte ¿Ya se desasieron de la persona que los estaba siguiendo?- Preguntó.

\- No, es muy insistente, no me dejaba en paz. Pero hoy Yurio se dedicó a distraerle con un espejismo mío y al parecer funciono

\- Eso es bueno, Yuuri te ha extrañado mucho estos días ¿No es así?- Dijo mirando de forma picarona al aludido que ya se encontraba al lado nuestro y que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Es vedad Yuuri! ¡¿De verdad me extrañaste?!- Dije demasiado emocionado.

\- Si…bueno yo… te extrañe Viktor- ¡Ah! ¡Es tan adorable! Me lance a abrazarlo otra vez, no pude evitarlo, es que se ve tan tierno sonrojado.

\- Yuuri~ yo también te extrañe ¡te extrañe mucho!- Le dije mientras restregaba mi rostro con el de él y se ponía aún más rojo. Pichit parecía realmente entretenido con todo esto- ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que ya tengo lista la coreografía de Eros, Yuuri ¿Quieres verla?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor le hace realmente mal a mi corazón y a mi rostro, no he parado de sonrojarme desde que llego, sin mencionar ese ataque de cosquillas en el que casi muero. Pero realmente me hace feliz el verle de nuevo y más ahora que va a mostrarme la coreografía que preparo solo para mí.

Fue tomar posición al centro del lago y Pichit puso la música, parte haciendo unos pasos muy sensuales pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y dedicando una sonrisa en cantadora, no puedo dejar de mirarlo ¡Se ve increíblemente genial! ¡Siento que incluso podría dejar embarazado a un hombre como yo! ¡Cuánto Eros! ¿Eh? Espera ¿Podre patinar algo así? Siento que es demasiado para mí.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué te pareció?- ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento terminó?

\- Ah…eh… esto… ¡Fue muy Eros!

\- ¿Verdad? Ahora con respecto a los saltos ¿Cómo vas con el Salchow cuádruple que estuviste practicando con Yurio?

\- A-ahora me sale un poco mejor, pero igual lo fallo a veces- Debo calmarme.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡No seas tan modesto!- Dice Pichit- Has mejorado bastante en muy poco tiempo

\- ¡No esperaba menos de ti Yuuri! ¡Ven ahora practiquemos un poco los pasos para que te vayas familiarizando con ellos!

No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto. Pichit se marchó a hacer el almuerzo y me dejo solo con Viktor. Debo calmarme. Él se tomó la molestia de crear una coreografía solo para mí, no puedo fallarle ahora. Aunque esto se está volviendo muy complicado para mí, sumado al hecho de que no puedo mantener la calma cuando estoy con él ¡No! ¡Debo concentrarme! ¡Ellos confían en que lo logre!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dejé a Yuuri practicando sólo y yo me fui a sentar a la mesa de madera en la que conversamos la otra vez ¡Cuanta resistencia tiene! Yo estoy exhausto, pero él no se ve ni cansado. Se nota que pasa mucho tiempo aquí, no solo por el aguante que tiene, sino porque toda el área cerca del lago está muy bien cuidada. Ahora que lo pienso, no conozco el resto del bosque mágico, solo sé llegar hasta acá y a la cabaña, tal vez más adelante le diga a Yuuri que me muestre el resto.

\- ¡Hola Victor!- Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note que Pichit y Guang-Hong estaban aquí- ¡Apuesto a que Yuuri te agotó! Él tiene mucha resistencia

\- Si realmente no sé de dónde saca tanta energía- Les dije.

\- Trajimos el almuerzo- Dijo tímidamente Guang-Hong, al parecer aún no confía plenamente en mi- Ten, son el tuyo y el de Yuuri

\- ¡Wow! Gracias ¡eh! ¿No hay katsudon hoy?- Los mire haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!- Río Pichit- No, hoy no, ni por un tiempo. Veras Yuuri dijo que haría dieta para estar en las mejores condiciones físicas y así no tener dificultad al patinar, así que se auto-prohibió comer katsudon hasta después del GP

\- ¿Really? ¿Pero si dijo que era si platillo favorito?

\- Él se está tomando muy en serio todo esto- Dijo Guang-Hong- Nunca lo había visto tan decidido en hacer algo. Así que más te vale tomártelo en serio también

\- ¡Nunca he sido tan serio con algo en mi vida hasta ahora! Planeo ayudar a Yuuri hasta las últimas consecuencias, así que puedes estar tranquilo Guang-Hong

\- Oye Viktor- Hablo Pichit- Yo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros y por Yuuri, si tu no hubieses llegado probablemente el plan no hubiese funcionado, yo no soy muy bueno patinando, así que la mayoría de las cosas que Yuuri sabe las aprendió por sí mismo, es bueno tener a alguien que le enseñe más cosas, además parece que le agradas mucho y Yurio también

\- ¡Oh! ¡No! Gracias a ustedes por permitirnos conocer a Yuuri, sé que pudieron habernos echado en cuanto aparecimos, pero aun así no lo hicieron y decidieron confiar en nosotros… yo realmente estoy feliz por poder conocer a alguien como Yuuri

\- Viktor… ¿A ti te gusta Yuuri?- La pregunta de Pichit me descoloco totalmente- Es decir no te culpo Yuuri es tan adorable, amable tierno, apretujable, ingenuo, decidido, perseverante, en fin ¿Quién no podría resistirse a él?

\- ¡Pichit!- Dijo Guang-Hong- ¡Deja de molestar con tus preguntas incomodas! Lo siento Viktor él a veces no sabe lo que dice. Ya vámonos de una vez Pichit- Y lo arrastro lejos.

Okey… calmémonos un poco… ¿Por qué me he sonrojado?... No pude responderle nada a Pichit, realmente me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta. Yuuri me agrada, sí, me agrado desde el primer momento en que cruzamos las miradas. No es común que alguien llame mi atención con algo tan básico como eso, pero ya está, no pude evitarlo. Bueno, también está el hecho de que me encanta tener contacto con él, ya sea abrazarlo o tocarlo, es tan cálido, además de que se sonroja rápidamente y se ve adorable. Pero de ahí a que me guste… ¡Espera! ¿Y si Pichit se refería a si me gustaba Yuuri como persona y no en un sentido romántico? ¡Ah! Estoy hecho un lío…

¡Ya! ¡Lo admito! Tal vez Yuuri me gusta más de lo que debería, pero no puedo permitir que eso me afecte demasiado, ahora mismo necesito concentrarme en ayudarlo. Necesito alejar estos pensamientos de mi mente ¡Tengo que distraerme!

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Ya está aquí el almuerzo! ¡Tómate un descanso!- Si, es mejor no pensar más en esto, si no terminare en una situación incómoda.


	6. Cap 6: Los miedos del príncipe

**Cap. 6: Los miedos del príncipe**

Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Viktor me mostro la coreografía de Eros y empecé a practicarla. A veces hay días en los que él no puede venir porque debe atender los asuntos propios de un príncipe, además de que no es bueno que desaparezca todos los días. Cuando eso ocurre es Yurio quien viene a ayudarme. El asusto de la persona que los seguía quedo solucionado, no sé cómo lo hicieron, pero según ellos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos más por eso.

Hace unos cuantos días que siento que estoy estancado con la rutina, no mejoro en nada y fallo mucho los saltos en especial el Salchow que Yurio se empeñó tanto en enseñarme. Solo falta casi un mes para el GP y no me siento en lo absoluto seguro con todo esto, no sé si pueda realmente hacerlo, estoy muy nervioso y tengo mucho miedo, pero no he dicho nada ya que los veo a todos tan entusiasmados ayudándome, que no quiero que se sientan decepcionados de mí. Pero cada día se me hace más difícil concentrarme y mantener una sonrisa. Pichit se está dando cuenta, a cada rato me pregunta si me encuentro bien y yo le digo que sí, que solo estoy un poco cansado y eso parece convencerlo, al menos un poco ¡Mierda! ¡Me caí de nuevo!

\- Yuuri, Siempre te salen mal los saltos cuando estás pensando en algo, dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Dice Viktor.

\- No, nada… solo estoy un poco distraído, lo siento

\- No pasa nada Yuuri, si te sientes mal o algo debes decirlo de inmediato, no queremos que te lesiones o te sobre esfuerces ¿Vale?

\- Esta bien, es solo que… no sé muy bien cómo debería enfocarme en esta coreografía, yo no tengo experiencia con estas cosas…

\- Mmh… es cierto- Dijo poniendo su dedo índice frente a los labios- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no patinas como si quisieras seducirme?

\- ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué yo haga que?! ¡No! ¡Algo así es imposible! – No puedo hacer eso ¡Viktor se volvió loco! ¡Ah! Ya me he puesto otra vez rojo.

\- ¡Vamos Yuuri! ¿Acaso te desagrado?- Hizo un puchero, soy débil ante él.

\- ¡No! ¡No es eso!- Me apresure a decir- Viktor… me gusta mucho… ¡Digo como persona! Yo… esto, me agradas y pues…- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué se supone que estoy diciendo?!

\- ¡Ves! Entonces no hay problema, es solo una actuación Yuuri, no tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso, puedes lograrlo- ¡No puede ser ahora me he puesto más nervioso que antes!

La práctica ese día término sin que yo mejorara en lo absoluto, es más, después de esa conversación lo hice mucho peor, soy un desastre, no puedo rendir de esta manera también mañana, necesito calmarme.

Al día siguiente Viktor estaba en la cabaña desde muy temprano, lo encontré en la cocina murmurando algo con Pichit.

\- ¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé que nos encontraríamos en el lago.

\- Yuuri~- Se lanzó a abrazarme, casi pierdo el equilibrio- Que bueno que ya despertaste, te tengo una sorpresa- Lo mire confundido- ¡Hoy iremos de excursión!

\- ¿Excursión?- Repetí - ¿A dónde?

\- Pues por el bosque mágico, no es obvio. Yo no lo conozco y tú sí, así que ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas?

\- Esta bien, pero ¿Y el entrenamiento?

\- Yuuri- Intervino Pichit- Es bueno que te tomes un descanso de vez en cuando ¿Por qué no te relajas por hoy?

\- Bueno…- Dije no muy convencido. La verdad es que preferiría seguir entrenando, pero veo que ellos hasta tienen lista una canasta en donde pusieron comida y Viktor se ve muy emocionado con todo esto, parce un niño

\- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos Yuuri! Hay que aprovechar el día- Agarro mi mano, la canasta y me arrastro hasta la entrada de la cabaña.

\- ¡Espera Viktor!- Dije al encontrarnos en la entrada- ¿No vamos a esperar a los demás?

\- ¡Nosotros no iremos!- Se apresuró a decir Pichit- Leo y Guang-Hong tienen que hacer ¿Cosas? Y yo… también, estoy muy ocupado. Así que te encargo a Viktor ¿Vale? ¡Vayan con cuidado y no se pierdan!

Nos pusimos en camino, no sé muy bien a donde llevar a Viktor, así que supongo que le mostraré los lugares que a mí me gusta visitar. Así terminamos a los pies de una cascada rodeada de todo tipo de flores, pero en su mayoría rosas azules, son mis favoritas, por esa razón me gusta mucho este sitio, además ahora siento que me recuerdan un poco a Viktor.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! ¡Nunca había visto algo así! ¡Es increíble!

\- Este sitio se llama "El llanto del hada", Pichit lo nombro así. A mí me gusta mucho, es muy tranquilo y las rosas azules de este lugar son mis favoritas

\- ¿Really? ¡Yuuri las rosas azules también son mis favoritas! ¡Ya sé! Ganémonos por aquí y comamos algo, no has desayunado y no quiero que mi adorado pupilo desfallezca por hambre

Viktor sacó una manta de la canasta y la acomodo cerca de las rosas con vista a la cascada, pusimos el resto de las cosas sobre ella y nos sentamos. Luego extrajo unos sándwiches, fruta, dos vasos y jugo de naranja.

\- Yuuri- Dijo Viktor mientras yo masticaba una orilla de mi sándwich- Como tu entrenador debo saberlo todo de ti, así que ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que ocurre para que te veas tan decaído estos días?- Lo mire sorprendido, no me esperaba que él se diese cuenta.

\- No me pasa nada… yo solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo

\- No me mientas Yuuri, sé que algo te preocupa, tal vez no te conozco desde hace mucho, pero pude notar ese cambio en ti. Puedes confiar en mí, por favor dímelo

\- Yo…- Supongo que ya no tengo escapatoria- Es que todo pasó tan rápido, yo nunca espere realmente que todo este asunto de ser un príncipe y el reino maldito fuera verdad, nunca espere tener que enfrentarme a algo tan grande y eso… me asusta, tengo miedo, miedo de no hacerlo bien, miedo a fallarle a mi pueblo. No estoy seguro si lo lograré y me pongo ansioso al pensar en ello, además de que no puedo patinar bien Eros y no he podido mejorar la presentación y no quiero que las hadas o tú se decepcione de mí, han puesto tanto empeño en ayudarme…- Ah, que mal mi ojos están empezando a humedecerse- Pero aun así me siento inseguro de mí mismo, de mis habilidades…- Empezaron a caer mis lágrimas- Yo no quiero que pienses que pierdes el tiempo con migo, pero estoy seguro de que allá afuera hay muchas personas más interesantes que yo con las que podrías estar compartiendo, sin embargo estas siendo retenido por mi aquí…

\- ¡No! ¡Yuuri!- Me envuelve en sus brazos y escondo mi rostro en su pecho- Yo jamás pensaría eso, eres las persona más interesante que he conocido, y me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, es más se me hace demasiado corto- Pone un tierno beso en mi cabeza- Me gustaría pasar todos los días contigo… ¡Así que no vuelvas a pensar esas cosas!

\- P-pero si no perdieras el tiempo con migo…snif… podrías preparar tu propia rutina y competir en el GP. Yo solo te estoy quitando la oportunidad de…

\- Eso no es así Yuuri- Dice mientras acaricia suavemente mi cabeza, aún estoy escondido en su pecho, no me atrevo a mirarlo- Yo ya había perdido toda mi inspiración para patinar, no iba a competir este año, ya lo había decidido. Pero al ver tus movimientos en el hielo, recordé como me sentía las primeras veces que patine, tú me inspiraste de nuevo, y sé que lo seguirás haciendo, solo he visto una pequeña parte de ti y ya estoy sorprendido… tú eres mi inspiración Yuuri y gracias a ti he descubierto muchos sentimientos nuevos

\- Viktor…

\- Así que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré para apoyarte, igual que las hadas, todos te queremos mucho y no te dejaremos solo… Yo no pienso dejarte pasar por esto solo- Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a verle- Por eso debes tener más confianza en ti y en tus habilidades, tienes mucho talento Yuuri, además eres el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- No pude evitar sonrojarme con ese último comentario, él se rio y me beso en la mejilla atrapando entre sus labios una de mis lágrimas. Llore un rato más entre sus brazos y él espero pacientemente hasta que me calmara.

Ahora me siento mucho mejor, es como si mis fuerzas se hubieran renovado con las palabras de Viktor. No puedo evitar emocionarme y sentirme feliz cuando las recuerdo.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Yuuri?- Asentí y me disculpe con él- Esta bien Yuuri, pero no vuelvas a guardarte esas cosas- Y me dio un beso en la frente.

Al separarme de él note que tenía su ropa mojada por mis lágrimas, entre en pánico otra vez, pero me calmo inmediatamente diciendo que venía preparado para todo, y saco de la canasta una nueva polera y se cambió. Casi me da un infarto cuando se sacó la polera mojada en frente mío como si nada, solo pude desviar la mirada, limpiarme los mocos y ponerme rojo como un tomate mientras se cambiaba.

Luego de eso, terminamos de comer y seguimos con nuestro recorrido. Le mostré más lugares en bosque y él quedaba maravillado con cada uno de ellos. También nos topamos con varios animales en el camino y Viktor se emocionaba como un niño al verlos. Paramos para almorzar y sacó más comida de la canasta ¿Cuantas cosas traía ahí? No es tan grande ¿Cómo es que caben tanta cosas? Cuando le pregunté por eso, Viktor dijo que fue Leo el que la modificó para que cupieran todas la cosas que quería traer.

Cuando se empezó a hacerse tarde comenzamos a volver, estábamos bastante lejos así que tendríamos que caminar un buen trecho de vuelta hasta la cabaña.

\- ¡Ah! Yuuri acabo de recordar que necesitaras otra coreografía para enfrentar a Carabosse ¿No tienes algo en mente?

\- Bueno… ahora que lo dices tal vez si- Extraje desde mis ropas una pequeña cajita- Esta caja musical la he tenido desde que tengo memoria, siempre la llevo con migo. Pichit dijo que me la había regalado mi madre, la canción que suena me gusta mucho- La abrí dejando salir la música y Viktor la escuchaba atento.

\- ¡Es perfecta!- Dijo una vez terminada la canción- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- No estoy seguro, pero yo la llamo "Yuuri on ice"- Dije un poco avergonzado.

\- Si, realmente es perfecta. Yuuri estoy seguro de podrás patinarla

Cuando íbamos llegando a la cabaña divisamos a Pichit en la entrada.

\- ¿Y cómo les fue?- Preguntó al vernos.

\- ¡Bien! La pasamos increíble ¿Cierto Yuuri?

\- Si, fue entretenido. Voy a ir a dejar las cosas adentro- Viktor me entrego la canasta y me dirigí a la cocina. Desde ahí pude escuchar la conversación que mantenían en la puerta.

 _\- …entonces si estábamos en lo correcto, ya decía yo que estaba raro_

 _\- No era para menos Pichit, le dimos una gran responsabilidad de un día para otro, era lógico que se sintiera así. Pero hablamos y lo solucionamos. Le dije que no se guardara más esos sentimientos, no quiero que sufra otra vez_

 _\- Yo tampoco, me lastima el verlo de esa forma…_

Así que sí se habían dado cuenta de que me sentía mal… Me siento un poco culpable por hacer que se preocuparan tanto por mí. Pero de verdad ahora me siento mucho mejor. Me gustaría hacérselos saber… ¡Ya sé! Fui corriendo a buscar mis patines.

\- ¡Viktor!- Grité acercándome hasta ellos- ¡Vamos! ¡Acompáñame al lago ahora!- Tome su mano y comencé a arrastrarlo por el camino

\- Yuuri, espera ¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido. Pichit venía detrás de nosotros

\- Quiero hacer la coreografía de Eros

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no la haces mañana?

\- ¡No! Tiene que ser ahora… solo una vez- Dije reforzando el agarre de su mano para que no se soltara. Dejo de poner resistencia y se dejó guiar por mí.

Cuando llegamos hasta el lugar me puse los patines rápidamente e hice mis cabellos hacia atrás para que no me molestaran, luego me acerque a Viktor hasta juntar nuestras frentes.

\- Por favor, no me quites los ojos de encima- Luego me fui a posicionar en la pista.

Empezó la música y con ella mi movimiento de brazos ¿Por quién estoy bailando? Sé por quién. Le dedique una mirada coqueta a Viktor y escuche un silbido de su parte. Él dijo que intentara seducirlo y eso es lo que haré ¡Seduciré a Viktor con mi patinaje! Empiezo con la secuencia de pasos que tantas veces he practicado, puedo hacerlos fluidamente, mi cuerpo no se siente pesado. Llego a la parte de los saltos. Triple Axel. Salchow cuádruple. Hasta ahora voy bien, nada podrá anular mis encantos. Toe-Loop cuádruple, Toe-Loop triple. Realizo la pose final y la música acaba. Estoy cansado, pero me siento bien, creo que no me equivoque.

Miro hasta donde están ellos y veo que se encuentran como petrificados y con la boca abierta, me acerco y el primero en reaccionar es Pichit que corre a abrazarme en su forma humana.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Y yo pensando que estabas deprimido! ¡Eres el mejor! Seguro dejaras a todos con la boca abierta en el GP. Mi adorado Yuuri~- Decía mientras restregaba su rostro en mi mejilla.

\- Gracias Pichit- Dije deshaciendo el abrazo. Mire a Viktor y este se encontraba en la misma posición, me acerque a él- Y… ¿Q-qué te pareció Viktor?- Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, entonces reaccionó.

\- ¡Yu-Yuuri! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Has superado mi expectativa! No tienes idea de lo sensual que puedes llegar a ser...- Me abrazó muy fuerte y besó mi mejilla. Me puse rojo hasta las orejas, pero estoy realmente feliz de que le haya gustado- Sabía que podías hacerlo Yuuri~

.

.

.

 _ **Hola solo quería darles las gracias por leer este fanfic :)**_


	7. Cap7: El príncipe, el rey y el hechicero

**Cap. 7: El príncipe, el rey y el hechicero**

Estoy enamorado de Yuuri.

Si, ya no puedo seguir ignorando mis sentimientos por él. Me enamoré de Yuuri. Es realmente una persona increíble, no sé ni cómo describir como me siento. Hace solo unas horas estaba llorando desconsoladamente y me rompía el corazón verlo de esa manera, hice lo que pude para reconfortarlo. Pero ahora… ¿Es realmente Yuuri quien esta patinado tan sensualmente en este momento?

\- ¡Yu-Yuuri! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Has superado mi expectativa! No tienes idea de lo sensual que puedes llegar a ser...- Fue lo que pude decir apenas, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar y me había quedado viéndolo embobado. Lo abracé muy fuerte y le di un beso en la mejilla- Sabía que podías hacerlo Yuuri~

No quería soltarlo. Me gustaría que este momento se hiciera eterno. Pero al notar la incomodidad de Yuuri, lo deje ir de mis brazos. Debo controlarme un poco más.

\- Viktor ya se está haciendo muy tarde, deberías volver- Dijo cuándo lo solté. No quiero irme, quiero quedarme con Yuuri aunque sea un momento más.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a dejar a Viktor hasta la barrera, Yuuri?- ¡Gracias Pichit! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero se supone que no puedo ir hasta allá?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Yuuri! ¿No quieres ir a dejarme?- Le dije haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡No! ¡No es eso! Es solo… que no he estado ahí en mucho tiempo ¡Pero yo definitivamente quiero ir a dejar a Viktor! Si me dejan…

\- ¡Claro Yuuri! Pero solo por esta vez- Le dijo Pichit y Yuuri asintió.

\- ¡Muy bien Yuuri! ¡Vamos!- Tome su mano y lo empecé a llevar por el camino, sentido resistencia de su parte, pero solo hice más fuerte mi agarre.

\- Vi-Viktor…- Tartamudeo mirando nuestras manos unidas.

\- Es para que no te pierdas Yuuri. Dijiste que no habías estado ahí en mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal si olvidaste el camino? No quiero que te pierdas- Fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió, pero al menos sirvió de algo ya que él simplemente se dejó llevar, mientras Pichit se reía y apoyaba mi punto.

Cuando llegamos me despedí con un fuerte abrazo de mi adorado Yuuri y le di un beso en la frente. Luego le di la mano a Pichit y este me guiño un ojo. No entendí muy bien por qué razón lo hizo.

En el camino al pueblo no podía dejar de pensar en Yuuri, en su representación de Eros, en como lograba sorprenderme cada día más y en lo enamorado que me sentía. Así que tome una decisión. Le diré todo lo que siento por él una vez acabe el GP. Por mientras me dedicare a conquistarlo de apoco, sin tratar de incomodarlo demasiado para que no se ponga nervioso. Espero lograrlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- No pongas esa cara Yuuri, tu príncipe volverá mañana- No pude evitar decirle.

\- ¿Qué? Yo…no, Viktor no es mi príncipe- Me alegra de que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, así que voy a molestarlo un poco para celebrar.

\- Mmh… ¿Seguro? A mí me parece que te gusta mucho Viktor y tú a él

\- ¿Qué dices Pichit? A mi… solo me agrada…no… además a Viktor- Pocas veces lo he visto tan rojo como ahora- Él no me ve de esa forma…¡Ya volvamos de una vez! ¡Solo estas diciendo tonterías!

\- ¡Buh! Yuuri no quiere aceptarlo, tal vez es demasiado pronto para ti… ¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo, debo ir al pueblo un par de días para ver todos los detalles sobre tu inscripción al GP ¿Crees que puedas aguantar unos días sin mí? Aunque ahora que tienes a tu príncipe ya ni me tomas en cuenta- Dije haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Pichit! ¡Ya te dije que no es mi príncipe!- Es divertido cuando se enoja e infla los cachetes, porque se ve más tierno, es imposible tomármelo en serio- si tienes que ir, ve. Yo estaré bien, además también están Leo y Guang-Hong para cuidarme

\- ¿Entonces no me vas a extrañar?

\- Claro que te extrañare, siempre que te vas lo hago, pero tienes que hacer cosas importantes y lo entiendo…

\- ¡Aww! ¡Yuuri! ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Te quiero tanto!- Me abalance en mi forma humana sobre él, los dos caímos al suelo y comenzamos a reír.

Me tomó un poco más de lo normal llegar a la tienda de Seung-gil, la ciudad está llena de gente, hace mucho que no la veía así.

\- ¡Me extrañaste Seung-gil!- Dije al entrar, mi amigo pegó un salto por el susto, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en un libro y mi voz lo sobresalto.

\- ¡Pichit! ¿Podrías ser un poco más considerado y saludar de forma normal? Eso de entrar gritando es de mala educación, aunque si no lo hicieras no serias tu

\- Eres tan adorable, no me vez en un mes y me recibes de esta forma. Y yo que venía tan entusiasmado pensando en que te vería- Me hice el ofendido.

\- Sabes que así no son las cosas, eso tal vez funcione con Yuuri, pero no con migo

-¡Buh! Que aburrido, en fin ¿Por qué no me ofreces un vaso d agua? vengo de un largo viaje y esta cuidad esta atestada de gente

\- Es por el GP- Dice dirigiéndose hacia una puerta en un costado- Tengo café y jugo o ¿Prefieres solo agua?

\- Jugo estaría mejor- Se adentra y al rato sale con un vaso entre sus manos, me lo alcanza- Mmh… No es tan delicioso como tú, pero está bastante bueno

\- ¡Pichit! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!- Me encanta como trata de mantener la compostura mientras se sonroja hasta las orejas.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, no te he contado algo importante que pasó- Tomamos asiento en una pequeña mesa que tiene dentro de su tienda- Yuuri tiene un nuevo entrenador, a que no adivina quién es- Dijo que no tenía idea- Viktor "el príncipe aventurero"

\- Viktor… ¡Espera! ¡El de Rusia! ¡¿El príncipe de Rusia?!

\- Sip, ese mismo. Resulta que se coló en el bosque y se hizo amigo de mi Yuuri, al enterarse de toda la historia se ofreció a ayudar y entrenar a Yuuri. Lo cual es excelente, porque mi niño ha mejorado bastante en muy poco tiempo ¿No es genial?

\- Ya lo creo… pero ¿No es un poco peligroso?

\- Si, pero hay que arriesgarse. Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando una oportunidad como esta, no podemos desperdiciarla

\- Entonces Viktor se inscribirá como el entrenador de Yuuri?

\- Emm… No, necesito que sigas siendo tú. Nadie sabe que Viktor nos está ayudando, y eso podría causarle problemas, así que decidimos que tú te inscribas como su entrenador, como lo teníamos planeado desde un principio

\- Está bien, entiendo

\- Una cosa más ¿Dónde puedo comprar telas?

\- ¿Telas?

\- ¡Sí! Quiero hacerle a Yuuri un hermoso traje para…- En eso entra un cliente y Seung-gil se acerca al mostrador a recibirlo. Su tienda se especializa en armas. Al haber viajado por mucho tiempo conoció muchas técnicas para fabricarlas, aunque su principal actividad radica en el mantenimiento y arreglo de estas.

\- Buenos días Otabek

\- Buenas Seung-gil- Hace un gesto de saludo hacia mi yo se lo devuelvo. Me concentrare en mi jugo por mientras- ¿Ya está listo mi encargo?

\- Si voy por el enseguida- Seung-gil se va un momento y vuelve con una magnifica espada entre sus manos- No necesitaba mucho arreglo, se nota que la cuidas bastante

\- Sí. Era de mi padre. Me alegro que no te haya tomado mucho tiempo JJ quiere ir cuanto antes a visitar a Carabosse y…- Escupí todo el jugo que tenía en la boca.

\- Lo-lo siento… es solo que ese nombre me pareció haberlo escuchado antes- Dije tratando de sonar natural

\- Pues la verdad es que yo también me sorprendí cuando lo escuche, pensé que solo eran los rumores de por aquí, pero al parecer son ciertos- Me respondió el chico.

\- Otabek es uno de los caballeros del rey JJ- Intervino Seung-gil- Él es Pichit un amigo mío que está de visita

\- Un gusto- Le dije a Otabek estirando mi mano hacia él.

\- El gusto es mío- Dijo dándome un fuerte apretón.

\- Así que… si existe el hechicero Carabosse ¿Quién lo diría, no? ¿Y JJ lo conoce?

\- Si, al parecer quiere invitarle al GP, ya que el hechicero es fan del patinaje, y no se le ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Así que JJ planea invitar a Carabosse. Tendremos que tener el doble de cuidado para que no descubra a Yuuri antes de tiempo, así no intentara hacerle nada. Charlamos un rato más con Otabek y luego este se marchó. Le dije a Seung-gil que si conseguía más información respecto a esto me avisara de inmediato.

\- ¿Y para qué eran las telas que querías?

\- ¡Ah! Cierto, vamos cierra tu tienda y ayúdame con esto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JJ se encontraba en camino a hacia los territorio en donde habitaba el hechicero. No lo veía hace mucho tiempo y se estaba preocupando porque ya no saliera, ni rumores sobre él circulaban ahora. Debía asegurarse de que aún estuviera vivo

\- Su majestad hemos llegado- Anuncio Otabek sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Así que aquí es donde se esconde… ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡El rey JJ ha llegado! ¡¿Georgi, estas aquí?! ¡Hooola…

\- ¡Ya te escuche! ¿Quieres dejar de gritar?- Se dirigió hacia ellos un desaliñado hombre de oscuras vestimentas.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué te ocurrió? Te ves horrible- Dijo el rey.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Mascullo el otro.

\- Bueno, como sea, vine a ver si seguías vivo y al parecer si, aunque con esa pinta no estoy tan seguro ¡jajajaja!

\- No eres para nada chistoso ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere JJ?

\- Oh directo al grano ¿No? Solo venía a invitarte al GP, es la primera vez que se realizara en mi reino y además competiré en él y como tú eres un fan del patinaje también, se me ocurrió que deberías venir a verme al evento

\- No

\- ¡Vamos hombre! ¿De verdad te lo perderás? ¿Teniendo el GP aquí tan cerca? Supongo que puedes dejar este lugar por unos días ¿No?

\- Lo pesare…

\- Pues no me voy a ir hasta que aceptes. Además el día anterior al GP Habrá una gran fiesta en toda la ciudad, deberías venir y distraerte un poco. El aislarte te volverá más extraño de lo que ya eres

El hechicero quedo pensando un momento, sabia lo terco que es JJ y no se detendría ni se iría sin una respuesta positiva por parte de él, así que ¿Para qué alargar la agonía de su presencia? Debía despacharlo antes e que comenzara sus parloteos incesantes y sin sentido.

\- Esta bien iré, pero lo de la fiesta me lo pensare- Dio finalmente el hechicero.

\- Bien con eso me basta, aunque aún puedes arrepentirte e ir a la fiesta

\- ¡Ya vete de una vez! Dije que iré

Observo como el Rey se alejaba por el horizonte en su carruaje escoltado por sus caballeros. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salió de su hogar. Un cambio de aire no le vendría mal, tal vez hasta iría a la fiesta del pueblo de la que hablo JJ. Total un poderoso hechicero como él debe hacerse respetar y mostrarse cada cierto tiempo ¿No?


	8. Cap 8: La calma antes de la tormenta

**Cap. 8: La calma antes de la tormenta**

\- ¿Qué es ese olor?- Se preguntaba Leo en voz alta mientras bajaba al primer piso.

\- Ugh… Esto no está funcionando

\- ¡Guang-Hong! ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Y ese humo? ¡No! ¡La cocina!- El hada fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la dirección de donde provenía el ahumadero. Vio a Guang-Hong cerca de la estufa y frente a él una gran llama. Se apresuró de inmediato a extinguir el fuego que salía de esta antes de que se saliera de control.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?- Dijo una vez controlado el sinestro.

\- ¡Leo lo siento! ¡Yo solo quería ayudarte!...snif…yo…

\- Esta bien Guang-Hong, tranquilízate y explícame lo que paso- Uso un tono muy dulce para que la otra hada se calmara.

\- Es que yo solo quería ayudarte a preparar el almuerzo…y solo…no sé lo que paso… ¡Yo solo puse a hervir agua! ¡No entiendo cómo se empezó a quemar la cocina! ¡Soy un inútil! ¡Buaaaaaa!

\- ¡No! Claro que no Guang-Hong- Envolvió en un cálido abrazo al hada menor- No eres un inútil, tranquilízate- Le dio un suave beso en la frente.

\- ¡Si lo soy! ¡No puedo hacer nada bien! Tú y Pichit son mejores en todo, incluso usando sus poderes… yo en cambio…snif… solo soy una molestia

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas?- Tomo al menor de sus mejillas y lo obligo a mirarlo- Entiende Guang-Hong, no eres una molestia, yo y Pichit jamás te veríamos de esas forma, ni siquiera Yuuri lo haría. Solo esta es una de tus debilidades, pero a cambio tienes muchas otras fortalezas. Eres una excelente hada, tu puedes controlar grandes cantidades de magia, eso ni yo ni Pichit lo podemos hacer, es por ti que la barrera ha sido estable durante todos estos años, además eres muy atento, cariñoso, un gran costurero y el hada más adorable que he visto en mi vida… ¿Lo entiendes?- Dijo juntando sus frentes.

\- Si…yo… gracias Leo- Se separaron un poco, y el menor no podía esconder su sonrojo, que había sido provocado por la cercanía del mayor.

\- Bien, ahora vamos a limpiar todo esto

\- ¡Espera! Leo- Se acercó a este y se aferró a su bazo, levanto la vista para contemplar la cariñosa mirada que el mayor le dedicaba. Se puso más colorado- Yo… quiero decirte… es que tú me…

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Ya volví!- Grito alegremente Pichit entrando a la cocina- ¿Por qué hay olor a quemado aquí? ¿Qué… ah ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- ¡No!- Se apresuró a decir Guang-Hong separándose rápidamente de Leo- Yo solo… solo tuve un pequeño accidente con la cocina…

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja!

\- ¡Pichit! ¡No te burles!- Dijo Guang-Hong inflando sus cachetes, gesto que lo hacía ver aún más adorable según Leo.

\- Esta bien, ya, me calmo. De todos modos yo venía por ti Guang-Hong, necesito que me ayudes. Ven vamos- Arrastró a la pequeña hada fuera de la cocina- ¡Leo te encargamos la limpieza!- Gritó antes de salir de la cabaña junto a Guang-Hong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era un magnifico palacio. Adornado con los más finos detalles. Constaba de un inmenso número de sirviente, torres y habitaciones, una cocina completa, un comedor gigantesco y una sala de bailes descomunal, en donde se encontraba también el hermoso trono, adornado de una infinidad de detalles en oro.

Sentado en este, se encontraba el rey JJ repasando mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer durante ese día. Desde que su reino fue elegido para celebrar el próximo GP había tenido mucho de que ocuparse. Era un rey bastante joven por lo que para muchas cosas era inexperto, pero lo compensaba con su desmedido entusiasmo y energía. Por esta misma razón el rey Yakov de Rusia se ofreció a ayudarle con los preparativos, puesto que en su reino ya se habían celebrado más de veinte GP. Así fue como Yakov y toda su comitiva llegaron unos meses antes, para ayudar a JJ a planear el evento.

\- …su majestad… ¡Su majestad! ¡Rey JJ!

\- ¡Ah! Otabek…

\- Lamento haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos, pero me mando a llamar

\- Sí, es cierto. Solo quería saber cómo vas con lo de Viktor ¿Alguna novedad?

\- No… Sus paseos son dentro de los límites que su majestad le permitió, además de charlas esporádicas con los campesinos de la zona. En general solo se dedica a explorar por su cuenta alguno pueblos cercanos a Hasetsu y los bosques se la zona.

\- Esta bien, encárgate de él un poco más, cualquier intromisión de Viktor al castillo del norte o a los territorios de Carabosse me lo informas de inmediato. No necesitamos problemas ahora que falta menos de un mes para el GP

\- Como ordene su majestad

\- Una cosa más llama a Mike y a Emil, ellos serán mi escolta por el día de hoy, necesito arreglar algunos preparativos con respecto a la celebración que habrá antes del GP debido al cierre de las inscripciones de este, y tú te dedicaras a seguir a Viktor el día de hoy

\- De inmediato. Con su permiso- El caballero hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse a cumplir con su encargo.

Una vez fuera de la cuidad y cerca de un río divisó una esbelta figura ya conocida por él.

\- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- Le reclamo el hada rubia.

\- Lo siento, JJ me encargo un par de cosas antes… ¿Y por qué esa apariencia?- Preguntó el kazajo al ver al hada en su forma humana y vistiendo ropas de campesino.

\- Es… es más fácil camuflarse así. Sería raro ver a un hada vagando sola…

\- Claro, es más normal ver a un chico vagando por el bosque ¿No?

\- ¡Ya cállate!

Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Yurio, le encantaba su forma de hada, pero también le gustaba mucho la forma humana se esté. Era muy delicado, parecía que se fuese a romper, sin embargo su andar demostraba todo lo contrario, caminaba con gran confianza. Su piel era casi tan blanca como el marfil, su cabello parecía estar hecho de oro y lo mejor eran sus ojos. Podía ver mejor la mirada de guerrero que tanto llamo su atención.

Los días que por orden de JJ debía seguir a Viktor, se los pasaba con Yurio explorando por el reino. El hada si bien tenía su carácter, podía llegar a ser muy dócil si se le trataba de la forma adecuada. Otabek aprendió rápido eso.

Yurio se dedicaba a contarles sobre sus viajes con Viktor y lo idiota que este era. También le enseñaba sobre muchas cosas mágicas. La experiencia de Otabek con la magia era nula, así que Yurio le enseñaba muchas cosas útiles, no las entendía muy bien pero ver su sonrisa y el empeño que ponía para que él entendiera era suficiente para querer poner lo mejor de sí en atesorar todo lo que el hada estuviera dispuesta a mostrarle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡Muy bien Yuuri! Estas un poco desfasado con la melodía, debes ir un poco más rápido después de la segunda mitad ¿Entendido?

\- Si – Me disponía a comenzar de nuevo la coreografía cuando escucho un grito.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Viktor!- Pichit y Guang-Hong venían a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Pichit! ¡Ya volviste! Pensé que te tardarías más- Dije acercándome para saludarlo, Viktor hizo lo mismo.

\- Si, yo también pensé que tardaría más, pero tuve ayuda, así que fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda de quién?- Pregunté.

\- Ah…Bueno, eso lo sabrás luego. Lo importante aquí es que fui a pueblo a comprar telas Yuuri

\- ¿Telas? ¿Para qué?

\- ¡Oh!- Soltó de repente Viktor- Había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle

\- ¿Qué detalle? No estoy entendiendo nada- Dije.

\- Yuuri si vas a patinar en el GP necesitas un traje acorde- Dijo Viktor- También necesitaras uno para enfrentar a Carabosse

\- Por supuesto Yuuri- Hablo Pichit- ¿O que pensabas? ¿Que patinarías desnudo?

\- Es cierto, no lo había pensado- Reflexione.

\- A mí no me importaría verte patinar desnudo Yuuri- Se apresuró a decir Viktor.

\- ¡Viktor!- Chillé rojo como un tomate ante esa declaración.

\- ¿Por qué no Yuuri?- Dijo acercándose a mí y rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura por detrás. Últimamente este tipo de acercamientos son más seguidos. Ya no me sonrojo al extremo como antes, pero aun así no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso- Tienes un figura realmente hermosa- Puso su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo, sin quitar sus manos de mi cintura.

\- ¡Vi-Viktor! ¡Eso no es…- No aguante más y lleve mis manos a mi rostro para cubrirlo, estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Yuuri es tan lindo cuando se sonroja- Susurro en mi oído. Lo que me hizo estremecer. Y sumado al hecho de que podía sentir su esencia debido a la cercanía ¡Maldición él huele tan bien!

\- ¡Es tu culpa! Por decir esas cosas- Viktor siempre hace eso, dice cosas que… que bueno me hacen sentir así. Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento.

\- Guang-Hong es un excelente costurero- ¿Por qué Pichit actúa como si no pasara nada? Aún sigo prisionero en los brazos de Viktor ¿Es que no va a ayudarme?

\- Sera un gusto ayudar a Yuuri- ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí Guang-Hong! Siento que me voy a derretir y Viktor me aprieta más hacia su cuerpo. Me estoy empezando a sentir extraño.

\- Así que necesitaremos ayuda para tomar las medidas de Yuuri para sus trajes- ¡Yo soy el que necesita ayuda! Si Viktor sigue tan cerca de mí, me voy a desmayar.

\- ¡Yo me ofrezco de voluntario!- Dijo al fin soltándome. Caí al piso como un saco de patatas-¿Yuuri estas bien?

\- ¡S-sí! E-estoy bien- ¿Qué rayos había sido esto? ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma cada vez que Viktor se me acerca? Estoy sonrojado hasta las orejas y mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte, siento que todos pueden oírlo.

\- ¡Muy bien! Viktor tomara las medidas que necesitamos de Yuuri y nosotros las anotaremos- Dijo Pichit.

\- ¡Eh! E-espera… ¡¿Qué?!- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Pichit? Aun no me recupero.

\- Viktor toma esta cinta métrica- Dice Guang-Hong- Primero necesito la medida de su tórax

\- Entendido jefe- Viktor se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Ven Yuuri, no haré nada que tu no quieras- Dijo de forma picarona y guiñándome un ojo.

\- ¿E-esto es realmente necesario?- Pregunte, tomando un poco de aire para calmarme.

\- Por supuesto que si Yuuri- Habló Pichit- Debido a tu facilidad de subir y bajar de peso tus medidas cambian constantemente. Necesitamos medirte.

-Está bien- Es solo una medición y ya. No es nada del otro mundo. Debo calmarme y respirar.

\- Yuuri ¿Puedo?- Dijo Viktor mostrándome la cinta, asentí para indicarle que continuara- Muy bien, primero el tórax- Paso la cinta de forma justa sin apretar por la parte más alta de mi pecho debajo de las axilas. Y le dicto las medidas a Guang-Hong, luego el ancho de mis hombros- Ahora sigamos con las mangas, Yuuri extiende tus brazos a los lados- Puso la cinta desde la parte baja de mi nuca, pasando por el hombro y llegando hasta mi muñeca. Volvió a dictar las medidas.

\- Ahora necesito las medidas de la cintura para abajo- Dijo Guang-Hong.

\- Mmh… esto se está poniendo interesante- ¡Viktor! No me ayudas en nada a relajarme. Debo calmarme, no me puedo poner nervioso otra vez. Se posiciono frente a mí y me abrazo a la altura da mi cintura, puso su mentón en mi hombro derecho y paso la cinta, quedando la unión de esta en la parte baja de mi espalda.

\- ¿Es necesario que la midas de esta forma?- Teniéndolo tan cerca de nuevo se me dificulta pensar con claridad.

\- Totalmente necesario Yuuri. Además desde aquí tengo una muy buena vista- No pude evitar sonrojarme ante ese comentario.

\- Las medidas de los glúteos, Viktor- Dijo Guang-Hong mientras escribía en una libreta las medidas que le acababan de dictar… ¡Espera! Él dijo glu…

\- ¡Amazing! Esto me está gustando mucho- Viktor se puso de rodillas frente a mí.

-Ah… esto… Viktor, puedo hacer esto yo…

\- ¡De ninguna manera Yuuri! Como tu entrenador debo saberlo todo sobre ti, eso incluye todas tus medidas- No era necesario que dijera eso desde esa posición- Ahora quédate quieto que procederé a medir tu lindo trasero- ¡Voy a morir de la vergüenza! Lo único que pude hacer fue cubrir mi rostro con mis manos ante el sonrojo que se esparció por toda mi cara. Escuche a Pichit reírse sonoramente ante mi reacción, parece que él disfruta esta situación.

\- Solo queda la última- Dijo Guang-Hong- Necesito la medida de su entrepierna

\- ¡Encantado! Yuuri separa un poco tus piernas- Hice lo que dijo- ¡Wow! Yuuri que piernas tan firmes tienes, nada mal- Dijo mientras pasaba la cinta métrica por mi muslo. Yo solo puedo sonrojarme aún más y seguir escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Eso es todo, terminamos- Anuncio Guang-Hong.

\- Yuuri ¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto?- Preguntó Viktor.

\- No… ¡No puedo evitarlo!

El tiempo pasó rápido después de eso. Los días en que Viktor no podía venir, me sentía un poco decaído y con una extraña sensación de vacío. Debo admitir que lo extrañaba mucho esos días y me la pasaba pensando en él. No entiendo muy bien que sucede con migo. Pero no es el momento de pensar en eso, mañana es el último día para inscribirse en el GP, pronto empezare el viaje junto con las hadas. Viktor nos estará esperando allá junto a un amigo de Pichit el cual se inscribirá como mi entrenador.

Me siento un poco nervioso y ansioso por todo lo que está por suceder, pero aún recuerdo las palabras que Viktor me dijo cuando estábamos en la cascada, eso me da ánimos y fuerza. Debo encontrar una forma de agradecerle a Viktor luego, no podría haber llegado tan lejos sin su ayuda. Gracias a él me he vuelto más fuerte, y si bien aún tengo miedo y me asusta todo esto, ya no dejo que eso me paralice por completo.

\- ¡Yuuri! Ya vámonos, es la hora

\- Voy Pichit- No debo pensar tonterías de ahora en adelante. Pronto todo por lo que me he preparado comenzará, debo ser fuerte, por mí, por las hadas, por mi pueblo y… por Viktor.


	9. Cap 9: El príncipe que se perdió

**9\. El príncipe que se perdió**

Nervioso, estoy muy nervioso. Anoche no pude dormir casi nada. Lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es pasearme de un lado a otro en mi habitación.

\- ¡Ya para con eso maldita sea! ¡Me estas mareando Viktor!

\- ¡Yurio! Estoy nervioso, quiero ir a ver a mi Yuuri

\- Aún es muy temprano para ir al punto de encuentro

\- ¡Pero es que me voy a volver loco! ¡Necesito verlo ahora!

\- ¡Probablemente ni siquiera ha llegado a la ciudad! ¡Ya te dije que es muy temprano para ir! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza que no entiendes?!

\- Whoa tan enérgicos como siempre ¿No?- Dijo Chris abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto, él nunca toca, así que no me sorprende que entre así sin más- ¿Qué sucede Viktor? Te ves preocupado

\- ¿Yo? Ah…- No sé cuánto escucho de la conversación así que debo inventar una excusa creíble- Es que vendrá un amigo mío a la ciudad hoy por la fiesta, ya sabes, un chico que conocí en una de mis expediciones por estas tierras, y bueno, yo prometí enseñarle la ciudad

\- ¡Oh! No tenía idea, que bueno, pero Yakov me mando a buscarte…

\- ¡Ah! Que lastima justo me estaba yendo, vamos Yurio o llegaremos tarde

\- ¿Pero qué le digo a Yakov?

\- Dile que cuando viniste hasta acá yo ya no estaba… ¡Adiós Chris!- Lo siento mucho Chris, pero si no me voy ahora ya no podré escaparme tan fácilmente y necesito ver cuanto antes a mi cerdito.

\- Pff… está bien Viktor, espero que te vaya bien con tu "amigo"

Fue lo último que escuche junto con una poco disimulada risa de parte de Chris, y salí corriendo de ese lugar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las hadas y Yuuri se encontraban en la entrada del pueblo. Yuuri iba vestido con ropas de campesino y una capucha para no llamar la atención. Las hadas habían tomado forma humana e iban vestidas de igual manera.

El chico estaba realmente anonadado con todo el panorama. Nunca había visto a tantas personas, iban y venían desde todas partes, eran muchas cosas nuevas las que estaba viendo. No podía evitar sentirse abrumado y emocionado.

Pichit lo notó.

\- Yuuri, pon atención por donde vas

\- Ah… claro- Era difícil para él, pues todo era tan nuevo que no podía evitar distraerse.

\- Pichit tiene razón, no queremos que te pierdas o tropieces con algo- Dijo Leo

\- Yuuri, entiendo que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti- Dijo Guang-Hong tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo- Pero es solo el principio, ya tendrás la oportunidad de averiguar todo lo que tú quieras, pero ahora debemos llegar a nuestro destino ¿Está bien?

\- Si, lo siento, pondré más atención

\- Guang-Hong está en lo correcto- Mencionó Pichit- Esto es solo el principio, además aún no llegamos al centro de la cuidad, ahí es más caótico, y debemos cruzar por ese lugar para llegar al sitio al que nos dirigimos

\- ¿A dónde es que nos dirigimos?- preguntó curioso Yuuri.

\- Vamos a la tienda de un amigo que quiero presentarte. Él nos ayudará con muchas cosas de ahora en adelante

A medida que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad la emoción de Yuuri iba creciendo, cada vez aparecía más gente y más cosas nuevas. Apretó la mano de Guang-Hong de la emoción, este lo notó y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

La cuidad estaba atestada de personas de los más diversos lugares y haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Había también muchos animales que nunca antes había visto. Un curioso espécimen de color café llamo su atención.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo apuntando en la dirección de su interés

\- Es un perro, un caniche- Respondió Guang-Hong- ¿No son lindos Yuuri?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me gustó mucho! ¿Puedo tener uno?

\- ¡Jajajajaja!- Río Pichit- Claro Yuuri, cuando todo termine te buscaremos uno

\- ¿Este lugar es siempre así?

\- No siempre Yuuri- Dijo Leo- Hay más gente debido a dos cosas. La primera es obviamente por el GP, después de todo nosotros también estamos aquí por eso. Y la segunda es porque hoy habrá una fiesta en todo el pueblo

\- ¡¿Una fiesta?! ¿Podemos ir?

\- Eh… yo- Leo se sentía acorralado, miró a Pichit en busca de respuestas. Las tres hadas no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco culpables.

\- Esta bien Yuuri, pero después de que hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer ¿Si?

\- ¡Sí!- Yuuri soltó la mano de Guang-Hong para celebrar con sus brazos en el aire, estaba notoriamente emocionado. Luego de un par de risas siguieron su camino por el centro de la ciudad- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Yuuri.

\- Algodón de azúcar- Respondió Guang-Hong

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Palomitas de maíz

\- ¿Y él?

\- Un malabarista- Dijo Leo

\- ¿Y los de allá?

\- Bailarines, Yuuri- Contesto Pichit

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Un puesto de comida rápida- Pichit y las demás hadas se divertían mucho con la actitud de Yuuri, parecía un niño pequeño. Pero no lo culpaban, después de todo había vivido aislado del mundo toda su vida y no conocía mucho de este- Después vendremos y probaremos todas esas cosas

Los ojos de Yuuri no se podían quedar quietos mirando hacia un solo lugar, todo lo que veía era totalmente nuevo para él, la gente, los sonidos, olores, colores. Se sentía abrumado con tanto que ver, pero aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo. Sentía miedo y fascinación por todo lo que estaba viendo.

\- Ya casi llegamos Yuuri… ¿Mmh? ¿Yuuri?... ¡¿Dónde está Yuuri?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Un puesto de comida rápida- Me respondió Pichit- Después vendremos y probaremos todas esas cosas

Ya estoy ansioso por probar todo lo que he visto. Me pregunto si Viktor conocerá todo esto. Claro que debe conocerlo él ve estas cosas a diario. Espero que quiera acompañarnos después, me gustaría ver todo esto de nuevo con Viktor, preguntarle qué cosas le gustan, cuál es su comida favorita, si le gustan los perros como el que vi recién, son muy bonitos. Quiero saber más sobre este lugar y sobre Viktor.

\- Pichit ¿Cuánto falta?- Pregunté- … ¿Mmh? ¿Pichit? ¿Guang-Hong?... ¿Leo?- ¡Oh no! creo que estoy solo, no los veo por ninguna parte.

Por más que trato no los veo, hay demasiada gente, no los puedo distinguir entre esta multitud. Esto es malo, estoy empezando a asustarme. No quiero estar solo en un lugar desconocido ¿Qué hago ahora?

Después de un rato parado en el mismo sitio decidí moverme. Talvez tenga más suerte desde un sitio con menos gente, así que me puse a caminar sin una dirección fija. De pronto vi a lo lejos algo familiar, corrí de inmediato hacia allá ¡Es una pista de hielo!

No lo puedo creer hay una pista de hielo frente a mí. No hay muchas personas por este lugar, así que supongo que echare un vistazo más de cerca. Me deslicé la capucha hacia atrás para ver mejor. Es gigantesca, no tan grande como el lago congelado, pero es hermosa. Nunca había visto algo así ¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso esta debe ser la pista en donde se llevara a cabo el GP. Eso quiere decir que mañana patinare en este lugar.

\- Es increíble…

\- ¿Verdad que lo es? Estoy muy orgulloso de esta pista, es digna de un rey ¿no?

\- Eh… yo- N-no sé quién es esta persona, tengo un poco de miedo, no he hablado con nadie fuera del bosque.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te asuste? No pasa nada, la gente suele actuar así cuando me ve

\- Yo… lo siento

\- No te preocupes. No eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?- Me apresure a negar con la cabeza, es un poco difícil hablar, siento que no me van a salir las palabras- Lo imagine ¿Entonces no sabes quién soy?- Volví a negar- Esta bien, es mejor así… Soy Jean Jacques Leroy, pero puedes decirme JJ- ¿JJ? Eso se me hace conocido de alguna parte, pero no puedo recordar de donde- ¿Y tu nombre es?

\- ¡Yuuri!- eso sonó casi como un grito, que vergüenza, me puse rojo- Soy Yuuri…

\- Muy bien Yuuri, un gusto. Eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas ¿Lo sabias?- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es como si me estuviera hablando Viktor? ¿Acaso todas las personas son así? No entiendo.

\- G-gracias- fue lo único que pude decirle, y me puse más rojo.

\- ¿Vienes solo?

\- No, vengo con… con unos – No puedo decir hadas- Vengo con unos familiares, pero estoy un poco perdido, me separe de ellos y termine aquí

\- Así que el chico perdido termino en mi pista de hielo. No está mal

\- ¿Tu pista?- Pregunte extrañado ante esas palabras.

\- Si mi pista, yo la diseñe y la construí, bueno con un poco de ayuda

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Eso es genial!

\- ¿Quieres ver la pista de más cerca?

-¿Puedo?- JJ asintió- Me encantaría- Él tomo mi mano y me llevo más cerca. Es un poco incómodo que me tome de la mano.

\- Lamentablemente no podemos entrar, mañana será usada en el GP así que no podremos patinar

-¡Ah! No hay problema, me conformo con verla de cerca nada más- De todos modos mañana patinaré aquí, pero ver la pista así, casi vacía, me provoca una sensación de tranquilidad.

\- Entonces Yuuri, estas aquí ¿Por la fiesta? ¿El GP? ¿O por ambas?

\- Creo que por ambas, pero más por el GP- Conteste tímidamente. No puedo mirarlo a la cara, me da vergüenza. Quiero encontrar a las hadas

\- Mmh… ¿De dónde vienes exactamente Yuuri?- Dijo tomando mi rostro y obligándome a mirarlo- Tienes unas muy bonitas facciones- Acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, yo entre en pánico y lo aparte de un empujón.

\- C-creo que debería irme- Me estoy poniendo nervioso con esta situación.

\- ¿Y a dónde iras? ¿No se supone que estás perdido?- Ah, él tiene razón, no tengo idea de donde pueden estar Pichit y las hadas.

\- Yo pues… supongo que iré a buscar a mis familiares entonces

\- Pero no sabes dónde, seguro ellos están muy preocupados Yuuri- Se acercó de nuevo a mí y volvió a tomar mi mano- ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte a encontrarlos?

\- Gracias, pero no quiero molestar. S-seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo

\- Pero no puedo dejarte así- Acortó la distancia aún más la distancia entre nosotros- Dime sus nombre y yo haré que los busquen para ti- Es oficial esto me está poniendo muy nervioso- Y mientras los buscan tu vienes conmigo, así no estás solo ¿Qué te parece?

\- Eh…yo… mejor no- Con su mano libre tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarle mientras reforzaba el agarre de su mano y la mía. Creo que estoy atrapado. Me quiero ir- Por favor déjame ir

\- Yuuri eres muy lindo, si te dejo ir podría pasarte algo malo. Mi deber es no dejarte hasta que encuentres a algún conocido y me asegure de que estarás bien.

\- ¡JJ! ¡Suelta de inmediato a esa persona!- Esa voz, yo la conozco, es la voz de…

\- ¡Viktor!


	10. Cap 10: Cuando los sentimientos se desb

**10\. Cuando los sentimientos se desbordan**

\- ¡JJ! ¡Suelta de inmediato a esa persona!

¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿Por qué Yuuri está en los brazos de JJ?! ¡¿Qué está tramando ese inútil egocéntrico con mi cerdito?! ¡Cómo le haya hecho algo juro que voy a…

\- ¡Viktor!

\- ¡Yuuri!- Lo primero que hago al acercarme es arrebatar a Yuuri de JJ y colocarlo detrás mío, tal vez fui un poco brusco, pero ya no soporto ver esa escena- ¿Qué crees que haces con él JJ?

\- Tranquilo, yo solo estaba ayudando al chico, se encuentra perdido

\- ¡Pues ya no lo está más! Ahora puedes volver a tus actividades y dejarlo en paz- Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero ganas de partirle la cara no me faltan.

\- ¿Yuuri tú lo conoces?- Preguntó el muy sin vergüenza.

\- Si, Viktor es mi amigo

\- Lo ¿Ves? Ahora largo ¿No tienes cosas más importantes de las que ocuparte?- De verdad que me estoy conteniendo, pero mi paciencia se agota.

\- Está bien. Veo que ahora estas en buenas manos Yuuri- Se acercó rápidamente al lado de Yuuri, no alcancé a reaccionar, cuando el maldito estaba besando la mano de mi cerdito- Espero nos veamos pronto, de preferencia solos- ¡Hijo de la…

\- ¡Oye que le haces a mi amigo JJ!- Yurio apareció en el momento justo, se ganó en medio de los dos haciendo que JJ retrocediera. Aproveche para tomar la mano de Yuuri.

\- ¡Hey! Tranquilo campanita. Ya me iba, Yuuri veo que tienes muchos guardaespaldas, Adiós~

Al fin se va, estaba a nada de partirle la cara ¿Qué se cree teniendo de esa forma a mi Yuuri? ¿Acaso planeaba hacerle algo malo?

\- …ikto…Viktor, mi mano, me duele…

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento- No me había dado cuenta de que estaba apretando tan fuerte su mano- Yuuri lo siento… lo siento…

\- Está bien Viktor, pero no entiendo por qué reaccionaste de esa forma

\- Yuuri yo pensé que él te había hecho algo ¿No te hizo nada? ¿Te dijo algo que te desagradara? ¿Te amenazó? Dime Yuuri

\- ¡Viktor!- Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo- Estoy bien, de verdad, JJ no me hizo nada, así que por favor no pongas más esa cara

\- Yuuri~- Me abalance sobre él y lo abracé muy fuerte- Estaba tan preocupado por ti, si algo llegase a sucederte no sé qué es lo que haría

\- Vi-Viktor…- sentí como se sonrojaba bajo mis brazos- Yo… yo me sentiría de la misma forma si algo te sucediese

\- ¡Aw! ¡Yuuri! ¿De verdad?- Restregué mi mejilla contra la suya de pura felicidad ¡Qué lindo eres Yuuri! No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí.

\- Ugh… ya paren con eso es horrible, me va a dar diabetes si sigo mirando esta escena- Yurio, rompiendo el momento como siempre, pero esta vez se lo perdono.

\- Es que Yuuri es tan dulce~

\- Por cierto cerdo ¿Qué rayos hacías con JJ?

\- Yo me perdí y termine aquí. Supongo que él trataba de…ayudarme

\- ¿No te dijo nada? ¿Te descubrió o algo?- Preguntó Yurio.

\- No ¿No entiendo por qué tendría que haberme descubierto?

\- Yuuri- Dije- Él era JJ, el rey JJ, contra quien competirás mañana

\- ¡Oh!- Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos- Yo no… no tenía idea

\- Está bien Yuuri, de todos modos no ocurrió nada. Lo mejor por ahora es ir con Pichit, que debe estar desesperado buscándote

\- Me adelantaré y les avisare a las hadas que encontramos al katsudon

\- Buena idea Yurio. Nosotros trataremos de llegar lo antes posible. Hay tanta gente que nos tomara un poco de tiempo- Mi hada se fue volando, mire a Yuuri y lo tome bien fuerte de su mano, para no perderlo- Vamos Yuuri

\- ¡V-Viktor! Espera…- Tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, parece preocupado por algo otra vez.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yuuri? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Cierto?

\- Es que yo… tu estas… ¿Tú estás enojado conmigo?- Dijo eso ultimo casi como un susurro.

\- ¡No! Yuuri ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Es que… me perdí y luego cuando apareciste, parecías enojado, y yo…- Lo abrace de inmediato ¿Cómo decirle que no estaba enojado con él? Era más bien con JJ o con migo, quizás, por no haber estado al lado de mi amado ¿Qué más podría hacer? Soy nuevo en esto, nunca me había sentido celoso, la sola idea de que me arrebataran a mi cerdito podía sacar lo peor de mí. Debo aprender a controlarme, por culpa de esto terminé asustando a Yuuri.

\- No Yuuri, no estoy enojado contigo, solo… me preocupe y reaccione un poco brusco. Terminé asustándote ¿Me perdonas?

\- ¡No! Viktor, no tienes que pedirme perdón, yo fui el que causo estos problemas

\- Yuuri deja de decir esas cosas, tu no causas problemas- Lo besé en la frente- Ahora vamos donde los demás- Dicho esto le puse de nuevo su capucha, lo tome de la mano nuevamente y emprendimos el rumbo hacia nuestro destino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡Yuuri!- Las tres hadas saltaron encima de él en cuanto lo vieron. Ya que estaban en su forma humana los cuatro cayeron al piso.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¡Te perdimos de vista un solo segundo y ya no estabas! ¡Te buscamos por todos lados!- Pichit estaba al borde de las lágrimas, al igual que Leo.

\- Yuuri… snif… estaba preocupado… ¡buaaaa!- Guang-Hong lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Lo siento chicos, yo de verdad lo siento- Yuuri también lloraba y los abrazaba fuertemente a los tres.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez ¿Si?- Dijo Leo.

\- Sí- Asintió Yuuri.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y secaron sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias Viktor por encontrarlo- Dijo Pichit- Yurio nos contó todo

\- No fue nada, solo tuvimos suerte estar en el mismo lugar en el momento correcto

\- ¡Por cierto! Yuuri ven, quiero presentarte a alguien- Pichit tomo la mano del joven y lo acercó hasta un hombre de tez clara y cabellos oscuros- Te presento a Seung-gil Lee, él es uno de los pocos habitantes de Yu-topia que no están dormidos en el castillo

\- Su majestad- De inmediato Seung-gil puso una rodilla en el suelo y su mano derecha en el corazón- Es un honor para mí estar frente a usted, tiene mi completa lealtad y no dude en pedirme lo que quiera

\- Eh… eh…gracias- Dijo finalmente Yuuri. Había olvidado por completo que él era un príncipe, era la primera vez que recibía un trato así, lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! Seung-gil te dije que Yuuri no está acostumbrado al saludo real, lo pusiste nervioso- Pichit era el más entretenido con la situación.

\- No era mi intención- Seung-gil Lee se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Yuuri- ¿Así está mejor?

\- S-sí- Dijo Yuuri dándole un apretón y una sonrisa.

\- Seung-gil es quien se inscribirá como tu entrenador- Decía Pichit- Al ser ambos habitantes de Yu-topia está todo completamente dentro de las reglas

Todos entraron en la casa de Seung-gil, a la cual se ingresaba mediante una puerta situada en la parte de atrás de su tienda de armas. Yuuri, Pichit y Seung tomaron asiento en una mesa del centro de la casa. Los demás desaparecieron de la vista de Yuuri, este iba a preguntar dónde estaban los demás pero Pichit comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que harían en un rato más. Tenían que ir a inscribirlo al GP, esperarían hasta el último momento para hacerlo y así llamar lo menos posible la atención.

Yuuri estaba totalmente concentrado con las palabras del hada. De vez en cuando Seung-gil completaba con alguna información extra, por ejemplo le dijo que lo más probable es que fuera el último en competir mañana, y que Carabosse vendría a ver el evento, lo que les daba la oportunidad perfecta para retarlo a un duelo de patinaje el mismo día, después del GP.

La ansiedad y el nerviosismo poco a poco invadían a Yuuri. Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por esos malos sentimientos, pero era difícil cambiar su forma de ser de un día para otro.

\- Por cierto Yuuri – Dijo Pichit parándose y yendo hacia él- Nos falta algo muy importante- Dicho esto el hada puso sus manos sobre los ojos del joven- Ponte de pie, con cuidado. Lo guío fuera de la mesa. Entonces sintió como la gente a su alrededor se movía de un lado a otro de forma rápida- Ok, tres, dos, uno

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Yuuri!- Dijeron todos al unísono mientras Pichit retiraba sus manos de los ojos de este.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- El pobre se encontraba totalmente desconcertado. Frente a él estaban Viktor, Yurio, Seung-gil y las hadas. Leo sostenía entre sus manos un pastel con velas.

\- Yuuri ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Hoy es tu cumpleaños- ¡Claro! ¡Eso era! Había olvidado por completo su propio cumpleaños.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto, lo había olvidado

\- Ven Yuuri, apaga las velas- Lo llamó Leo- No te olvides de pedir un deseo

Yuuri un poco avergonzado se acercó a soplar las velas ¿Su deseo? Guardaría el secreto de lo que pidió por el momento. Todos lo abrazaron haciendo que se ponga más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Almorzaron y de postre comieron pastel.

Después de eso charlaron un rato y se dirigieron al centro a inscribir a Yuuri al GP. Viktor y Yurio los seguían desde lejos, pero sin perderlos de vista. Un poco más cerca iban las hadas y Yuuri iba con Seung-gil. Como habían planeado, esperaron hasta el último momento para inscribirse. Les pidieron sus certificados de nacimientos, los que acreditaban que habían nacido en el reino de Yu-topia, Pichit había guardado el de Yuuri hace tiempo, así que se lo entregó. El joven lo alcanzo a ver de reojo los nombres que acompañaban al suyo en el papel. Toshiya y Hiroko, los nombres de sus padres. Algo dentro de príncipe se removió y de pronto sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Como pudo aguantó hasta que terminaron la inscripción.

Luego de eso se dedicaron a pasear por el centro, había menos gente a esa hora. Yuuri estaba demasiado distraído como para poner atención a todas las cosas nuevas que lo habían maravillado en la mañana.

\- Yuuri ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Preguntó Viktor de repente.

\- Claro, Dime- Viktor miró los demás a su alrededor nervioso, Pichit captó la indirecta.

\- ¡Ah! Chicos, vamos por unos helados, Viktor, Yuuri, nosotros les traemos unos, esperen aquí- Pichit empujó a todo el mundo lejos de los príncipes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Viktor?- Preguntó curioso.

\- Si… esto, bueno- Viktor tomó la mano la mano derecha de Yuuri, sacó un anillo de oro y lo colocó en el dedo anular del pelinegro- Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños Yuuri. Yo tendré el otro

\- Viktor ¿Puedo?- Viktor asintió y le entrego el otro anillo. Yuuri tomo la mano derecha de este e imitó su gesto anterior.

\- So-son amuletos para la buena suerte, un amuleto para que no pienses en cosas innecesarias. Quiero que mañana me muestres la forma de patinar que más te guste

\- ¡Sí! ¡A partir de mañana me esforzaré al máximo! Gracias Viktor- Los dos se abrazaron. Por un momento sintieron que todo a su alrededor se detenía- Uhm, Viktor ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

\- Claro lo que tú quieras Yuuri

\- ¿Puedes venir esta noche a verme cuando todos estén durmiendo?

\- ¿Eh? Yo… ¡Claro! Ahí estaré- La respiración de Viktor se volvió irregular y un leve sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

\- Viktor ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Yuuri separándose del mayor.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Perfectamente

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Viktor! Aquí están sus helados- Anunció Pichit acercándose a ellos.

Cuando terminaron los helados se despidieron de Viktor y Yurio, y entonces volvieron a la casa de Seung-gil.

Pichit le dijo a Yuuri que se fueran a dormir temprano, pues mañana sería un largo día, así que el príncipe se despidió y se fue al cuarto que le habían preparado.

Cuando por fin dejó de sentir ruido en la casa, Yuuri salió silenciosamente. Afuera ya lo estaba esperando Viktor, un tanto inquieto.

\- ¡Yuuri! Por fin, creí que ya no vendrías

\- Viktor- Dijo Yuuri tomando ambas manos del peliplata- Necesito pedirte algo. Solo tú puedes ayudarme

\- Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras Yuuri~

\- Tu podrías…ehm… ¿Podrías llevarme al castillo encantado?

\- ¿Qué?... Yuuri yo… yo no puedo hacer eso

\- ¿Por qué no?- El menor apretó el agarre de las manos de Viktor.

\- Es muy peligroso…

\- ¡Pero tengo que verlo por mí mismo!- Yuuri deshizo el agarre de sus manos- ¿No lo entiendes Viktor? Toda mi vida viví en el bosque, es la primera vez que salgo de ahí, no conozco nada de lo que está aquí afuera. Ni siquiera conozco el reino por el que se supone que estoy haciendo todo esto… - Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir- E-es por eso que necesito verlo. Sé que te prometí que dejaría mis miedos a un lado, pero…no puedo evitarlo. Yo no quiero sentirme más de esta forma… pienso que tal vez si veo el estado en el que están las personas de mi pueblo pueda adquirir el coraje que me falta para enfrentar todo esto… tal vez yo… solo quiera ver a mis padres…

Viktor entendió por qué Yuuri estaba actuando raro el día de hoy. En parte lo entendía. Yuuri nunca había conocido a sus padres, si bien las hadas le daban mucho afecto y estaba seguro de que él las quería mucho, siempre estuvo en la mente del pelinegro la idea de ver a sus padres en algún momento.

\- Yuuri… - Viktor se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, el menor escondió su rostro en el pecho del ruso y comenzó a llorar- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres iremos- Decía dulcemente mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de su amado.

El mayor de los príncipes estaba seguro de que era una mala idea el ir a ese lugar ahora, pero le rompía el corazón ver a Yuuri en ese estado. Simplemente no pudo negarse.

.

..

...

 ** _Hola espero que les este gustando la historia._**

 ** _Como ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta, comencé con un nuevo fanfic de Yuri On Ice que se llama "Robando tu Corazón"._**

 ** _Este Nuevo fic es un AU de Detective y Ladrón, va a estar muy entretenido, los invito a leerlo. Les dejo la descripcion por si les llama la atención:_**

 _El capitán de los detectives Viktor Nikiforov debe lidiar por un lado con su adolescente sobrino Yurio y por otro con el afamado ladrón de joyas "Eros", que se encarga de dejar en ridículo a la policía con cada uno de sus atracos. Pero no todo es tan terrible en la vida del detective, ya que tiene un bonito flechazo con el entrenador de patinaje artístico de su sobrino, Yuuri Katsuki, el culpable de que la mayoría del tiempo Viktor parezca andar en las nubes pensando en su hermoso japonés._

 ** _Saludos y gracias por leer :)_**


	11. Cap 11: El príncipe dormido

**11\. El príncipe dormido**

Nos encontrábamos frente al castillo del norte, por suerte no quedaba muy lejos del pueblo donde se llevaría a cabo el GP mañana. Lo que nos da la oportunidad perfecta para ir y volver en poco tiempo.

Le pedí a Viktor que me acompañara ya que no era capaz de pedírselo a la hadas. Seguramente ellas se hubiesen negado rotundamente ante la sola idea de acercarme a este lugar. Aunque tuvimos que ir a buscar a Yurio antes de venir, ya que esa era la condición que puso Viktor para traerme. Acepte de inmediato pues no me parecía una mala idea. El hada acepto a regañadientes y se pasó todo el camino tratando de convencerme de volver. Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión.

\- Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea cerdo

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Yuuri?

\- Si Viktor completamente

\- ¡Ains! Eres tan terco a veces- Dijo haciendo un mohín que me pareció de lo más tierno. Entonces desenfundo su espada y comenzó a despejar la maleza.

El lugar que rodeaba al castillo estaba cubierto de plantas espinosas, eran muy espesas y había que caminar de a poco y con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse, aun así termine con un par de rasguños, pero nada importante. Después de un rato logramos llegar a las puertas, las que estaban firmemente selladas.

\- No sé cómo lo haremos ahora- Viktor enfundo su espada- No creo poder derribar la puerta, es muy firme además se nota que ha permanecido sellada por mucho tiempo, debe estar totalmente trabada

\- Eso déjamelo a mí- Yurio se posicionó frente a la puerta y con una especie de explosión logró que se abriera un poco, el espacio era suficiente para dejarnos entrar- Esto es raro…

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté.

\- No había ningún hechizo protegiendo el castillo o las puertas. Pensé que tal vez Carabosse había dejado alguno para que la gente no se acercara al lugar

\- Pichit dijo que los aldeanos no venían hasta acá por miedo al hechicero. Tal vez simplemente tenían mucho miedo de venir y por eso no hacía falta ningún hechizo

\- Si, es probable que sea por eso…- Dijo no muy convencida el hada.

\- Bien, entremos- Viktor me detuvo del brazo.

\- Yuuri por última vez ¿Realmente estas seguro de querer hacer esto? Aun podemos volver

\- Tengo que hacerlo Viktor, por favor

\- ¡Que cerdito más terco! Está bien, pero yo entrare primero- Se adentró por el espacio entre las dos puertas y después de unos segundos me llamó para que entrara junto con Yurio.

Estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada en un principio hasta que el hada uso su magia para crear tres bolitas luminosas que flotaban y alumbraban en la dirección en la que dirigiéramos la mirada, era una para cada uno.

Cuando por fin se ilumino nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en el principio de un largo corredor, había una alfombra roja con las orillas doradas, esta seguía hasta el final del pasillo. A medida que íbamos avanzando podía ver que también habían unas armaduras a cada lado de la alfombra, parecía que nos estuvieran dando la bienvenida.

\- No hay ni una sola mota de polvo ni nada desgastado- Comentó Viktor.

\- Si, es extraño- Respondí. A medida que nos acercábamos al final del largo pasillo empecé a sentir mis piernas un poco pesadas, pero preferí restarle importancia, seguro no es nada.

\- ¡Wow!- Dijimos los tres al llegar al final y ver el panorama frente a nosotros.

\- Es como si el tiempo en este lugar se hubiese detenido-. Dijo Viktor.

Efectivamente eso parecía, era un salón gigantesco y todo estaba impecable, no había ni el más mínimo signo de deterioro en ningún sitio. Las personas que se encontraba allí parecían estar profundamente dormidas. Incluso la comida que se podía ver en una mesa a un costado parecía recién hecha, podría jurar que incluso algunos platos desprenden vapor.

A pesar de todo esto en vez de sentirme asombrado, como lo estaban Viktor y Yurio, me encontraba cada vez más cansado, mis ojos se cerraban solos y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerme despierto.

\- Oye cerdo ¿Estas bien?

\- Yuuri te ves muy pálido. Deberíamos volver al pueblo

\- Estoy bien, solo es un poco de cansancio. Además aun no encuentro todo lo que se supone que vine a ver- Empecé a avanzar un poco y de repente mi mirada se topó con un par de tronos en los que reposaban los cuerpos de dos personas- Esos deben ser mis… mis padres

Me iba a poner a correr en dirección a ellos, pero las piernas debieron fallarme porque de un momento a otro todo empezó a volverse borroso y negro. Podía escuchar como Viktor y Yurio gritaban mi nombre, pero se oían como si estuviesen muy lejos. Después todo fue oscuridad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡No me hagas esto ahora! ¡Despierta por favor Yuuri!

No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, estaba un poco raro desde que entramos al castillo, pero pensé que era debido a la impresión por el lugar, jamás me espere que en un instante se desvaneciera sin razón. Lo alcancé a atrapar antes de que cayera al piso y se hiciera daño, ahora lo sostenía entre mis brazos y trataba desesperadamente que reaccionara.

\- ¡Oye maldito cerdo! ¡Deja de jugar y despierta de una vez!

\- Yurio ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Yuuri no reacciona? ¿Sigue vivo?- No pude contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y estas empezaron a salir sin permiso.

\- ¡Claro que está vivo idiota! Es solo que… no entiendo que está pasando

\- Yuuri, amor mío por favor- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y junte nuestras frentes, aún estaba tibia y poco a poco su cara se humedecía debido a mi llanto- despierta… despierta

\- Viktor…

\- Es mi culpa, no debí traerlo hasta aquí… si tan solo le hubiese dicho que no ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

\- Debemos llevarlo con Pichit y los demás, tal vez ellos sepan que hacer

\- Si, tienes razón- Seque mis lágrimas y cargué a Yuuri al estilo princesa, me hubiese gustado hacer esto con él consiente, así podría ver como se sonroja.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Seung-gil aún estaba oscuro. Lo que más me dolió en ese momento fue la cara de horror que pusieron las hadas al verme llegar con Yuuri inconsciente entre mis brazos. Lo dejé en la cama de la habitación en la que se supone él debía estar descansando.

Yurio se encargó de explicarles toda la situación, ya que yo solo podía pedir disculpas, ni si quiera me atrevía a mirarlos a la cara. Solo me dedique a sentarme a un lado de la cama mientras besaba su mano.

\- Por todo lo que nos contaste, es posible que sea la maldición de Carabosse- Dijo Leo.

\- Pero Carabosse no se encontraba allí- Respondió Yurio- Me hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato

\- Eso quiere decir que la maldición no fue impuesta a Yu-topia- Intervino Pichit- Si no que fue puesta en el castillo. Tiene sentido ya que se supone que en ese momento se encontraban ahí todos los habitantes del reino, también explica porque Seung-gil y nosotros no fuimos afectados, ya que no nos encontrábamos ahí

\- Entonces al ser Yuuri un habitante de Yu-topia y entrar al castillo…- Yurio no fue capaz de terminar su oración. Supongo que entendió que fue nuestra culpa al dejarlo ir. Me arrepiento tanto de no haberle hecho caso a mi intuición de qu…

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué es lo que dice la maldición de Carabosse exactamente?- Pregunté.

\- Yo lo recuerdo- Dijo Guang-Hong- "Ninguno de los que se encuentran en este palacio será capaz de encontrar el amor. Todos quedaran sumidos en un profundo sueño, que solo se romperá cuando alguno de ustedes reciba un beso de amor verdadero" era algo así

\- E-entonces no hay problema- Dije poniéndome de pie- Yo amo a Yuuri, así que solo debo besarlo y la medición se romperá

\- ¡Eso es cierto!- Chilló Guang-Hong- ¡Hazlo Viktor!

\- No estoy seguro de que funcione- Leo no parecía muy convencido- Pero supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo

No necesitaba escuchar más al respecto, ya sabía qué hacer.

Me incline sobre la cama y acerque mi rostro al de mi amado, suavemente junte nuestros labios. Los de él se sentían suaves y tibios, después de unos segundos me separe.

Uno, dos, tres minutos y no despertaba.

\- ¿Por qué no funciona? ¡Yo de verdad lo amo!- No lo entiendo, estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por Yuuri ¿Por qué no despierta?

\- Eso es porque aún no es amor verdadero- Miré al hada que había dicho esas palabras. Pichit se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro- No me refiero a ti, se lo mucho que lo amas. Yo hablo de Yuuri, él te quiere mucho, pero aun no aceptaba sus verdaderos sentimientos por ti. Por eso no funciona, porque es un amor unilateral, el mismo tipo de amor que hundió a Georgi en la miseria. Lo siento Viktor… a Yuuri solo le faltó un poco de tiempo para aceptar lo que sentía por ti.

\- ¿E-entonces ya no hay nada más que hacer?- Mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas al piso y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, no las puedo controlar. Todos a mí alrededor tenían la misma expresión sombría en sus rostros. No puedo creer que mí amado este así por mi culpa. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirle todo lo que siento por él, lo mucho que lo amo ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

\- No… esto no se ha acabado- Dijo Yurio- Aun hay algo que podemos hacer, pero requerirá la ayuda de todos y… sobre todo la tuya Viktor

\- ¡Y-yo haré lo que sea!

\- Bien- Las demás hadas lo miraban expectantes a la espera de que contara su idea- No podemos revertir la maldición en sí, la magia del hechicero es muy poderosa y no hay nada que hacer al respecto, pero si podemos modificarla un poco

\- No estoy entendiendo – Dijo Pichit.

\- Lo que haremos es traspasar el hechizo a otra persona, Leo Pichit y yo poseemos la cantidad de magia suficiente para hacerlo, pero es inestable, para eso necesitamos a Guang-Hong, quien puede manejar grandes cantidades de esta y mantenerlas a raya y la persona que tomará el logar de Yuuri es…

\- Yo… ¿Cierto?- Ahora entiendo, aún hay una oportunidad para arreglar esto y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea- Lo haré. Yo confío en que Yuuri será capaz de ganar el GP y vencer a Carabosse, eliminando así la maldición de su pueblo… y la mía

\- Viktor de verdad agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por Yuuri- Pichit y las hadas me dieron un fuerte abrazo antes de que empezáramos.

Me senté al lado de mi amado y acaricie su mejilla, se veía tan hermoso dormido, pero mi corazón no soportaba verlo de esa manera. Yurio y las hadas se prepararon y me hicieron una señal de que estaban listos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- Dije.

\- No lo sé… se creativo Viktor- Me respondió Pichit con una sonrisa picarona.

Me acerque nuevamente al bello rostro de mi príncipe y de nuevo besé sus deliciosos labios. Entonces sentí como una sensación de cansancio extremo me invadía, mis parpados se cerraban, pero antes de que esto sucediera logre ver cómo me miraban esos hermosos ojos de color chocolate que me volvían loco. Luego ya no tuve fuerzas y caí hacia un lado de la cama, poco a poco perdí la conciencia.

\- ¡Viktor!- Al menos logré escuchar su voz antes de dormirme.


	12. Cap 12: Debes ser un Príncipe

**Cap. 12: Debes ser un Príncipe**

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada solo hay oscuridad._

 _Tengo miedo._

 _\- Yuuri_

 _\- ¿Quien está ahí?_

 _\- Detrás de ti Yuuri_

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú?- Ella solo sonreía- Espera, acaso tu eres mi… ¿Madre?_

 _\- Así es. Mírate cariño estas enorme. No llores Yuuri_

 _\- ¿Yo… estoy muerto?_

 _\- No mi niño, no lo estas. Pero debes despertar, tienes una misión muy importante ¿Cierto?_

 _\- Pero quiero quedarme contigo_

 _\- Lo sé, pronto estaremos juntos. Pero primero debes cumplir con tu deber_

 _\- No sé si sea capaz de lograrlo_

 _\- Lo harás, solo debes confiar en ti, debes ser sincero con tus sentimientos y actuar con el corazón, debes luchar por lo que creas justo, debes ser valiente, honrado, amable, piadoso, comprensivo y tolerante. Debes ser un Príncipe ¿Entiendes? Yo y todos los demás estamos seguros de que lo lograras. Mira dentro de tu corazón cariño y no niegues lo que sientes, aunque se trate de algo que te aterre, debes tener la valentía y el coraje de afrontarlo…_

Es como si despertara de un largo sueño. Siento una presión en mis labios y mis ojos pesan menos… ¡Es Viktor! ¿Por qué esta tan cerca? ¿Por qué se desmaya al lado mío?

\- ¡Viktor!

\- ¡Yuuri despertaste! ¡No puedo creerlo funciono Yurio!

\- Pichit ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Viktor esta inconsciente al lado mío?

Pichit me explicó todo lo que había sucedido. La maldición de Carabosse me afecto al entrar en el castillo, Viktor y Yurio me trajeron hasta aquí y… Viktor se encuentra en ese estado por mi culpa, se ofreció a que trasladaran el hechizo a él.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Él dijo que confiaba en que tú eras capaz de ganar el GP y vencer a Carabosse en el duelo… más te vale que lo logres katsudon- Yurio se veía notablemente afectado, no sé qué decir… todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiese insistido en ir a ese castillo todo esto no estaría pasando.

" _Debes ser valiente"_

Es cierto, ya no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como los demás se sacrifican por mí, ya no lo soporto, es hora de que haga algo, no puedo seguir viendo a Viktor y a Yurio en ese estado, debo ser valiente.

\- ¿Yuuri?- Pase por al lado de Pichit y me dirigí directo al hada rubia.

\- Yurio te doy mi palabra de que hare lo que sea por deshacer la maldición- Solo me miro y asintió.

\- Entonces creo que es momento de que empieces a alistarte- Dijo Seung-gil- Solo faltan algunas horas para el GP y si todo sale según lo planeado, tendrás que hacer dos presentaciones el día de hoy, la de la competencia y el duelo con Carabosse

\- Entiendo- Me gire una vez más hacia la cama en donde se encontraba Viktor, me acerque a él y tome su mano, la mano que tenía el anillo que compartimos- Discúlpame, a pesar de todo lo que me dijiste aún tenía miedo y por esa razón estas así. Te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible para que despiertes, solo espérame un poco más

\- Estará bien Yuuri- Sentí la mano de Leo posarse en mi hombro- Guang-Hong y yo cuidaremos de él, tu ve tranquilo

Luego de eso, me encamine a un cuarto con Pichit y Guang-Hong, ahí me hicieron entrega de los trajes que usaría. No los había visto hasta hoy, pues según las hadas querían que fuese una sorpresa.

\- Son increíbles- Dije a penas los vi, no me esperaba tanta dedicación de su parte, estos trajes están muy bien diseñados.

\- Debes darle las gracias a Guang-Hong por eso, él los hizo

\- Guang-Hong son muy hermosos, Gracias

\- No es nada Yuuri. Mira este es el que usaras para tu rutina de Eros- Fije mi mirada en la prenda que él señalaba.

Era un traje de una sola pieza, de color negro, hacia el lado derecho tenía una especie de malla que cubría casi la mitad de ese lado, junto con unas piedras preciosas, las que también se encontraban a la altura de mi cadera, de donde nacía un poco más de tela que simulaba una especie de falda, pero que solo cubría hasta la mitad. Cuando me lo puse, note que era mucho más cómodo de lo que se veía y resaltaba mi figura más de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero entiendo que esa era la idea del traje.

Una vez terminé de vestirme peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás, para que no me molestaran al patinar y fui hasta el comedor de la casa, donde estaban esperando los demás.

\- Nada mal cerdo. Seguro al anciano le hubiese dado un ataque el verte así

\- Yuuri te ves increíble- Dijo Leo.

Le di las gracias y me puse una capa que me cubría hasta los pies, Seung-gil y Pichit hicieron lo mismo, Yurio se fue sin nosotros, nos veríamos allá. Me despedí de las hadas que se quedaban y ellas me desearon mucho éxito, me puse la capucha y nos encaminamos a la pista de patinaje.

Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba lleno de gente, parcia que fuese a explotar. Con mucha dificultad nos acercamos a los organizadores y presentamos nuestros documentos como participantes, solo nos dejaron entrar a Seung-gil y a mí, Pichit tuvo que quedarse con el público.

El evento estaba a punto de comenzar. Nos hicieron pasar a una pequeña cabina detrás de las pista, nos dijeron que aquí podía vestirme y calentar hasta que llegara mi turno, así que me puse de inmediato en ello. No tenía contacto con los demás participantes, pues al parecer cada uno tenía su cabina a parte y como nosotros éramos los últimos, estábamos hasta el final.

\- Ya está comenzando- Dijo Seung-gil después de un rato- ¿Quieres ir a ver?

Asentí, me puse de nuevo la capa junto con la capucha y nos dirigimos hasta la entrada del conjunto de cabinas, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente todo.

La cantidad de gente era abrumadora, había mucha más de la que había visto ayer cuando llegamos.

El presentador del evento comenzó a hablar y dar l bienvenida, luego paso a nombrar los reinos en competencia según el orden en que sus respectivos participantes patinarían. El primero en ser nombrado fue sin dudas fue el rey Jean Jacques Leroy o JJ como le gustaba que lo llamasen, apenas lo nombraron una increíble ovación se dejó sentir por parte del público, probablemente se encontraba gran parte de JJ-Land, ahí. A medida que seguía mencionando a cada uno de los demás competidores se escuchaban aplausos después del nombre de cada uno. Cando llego al ultimo participante, el presentador guardo silencio un rato, hasta que finalmente se decidió a nombrarme

\- ¡Yuuri Katsuki! Príncipe del reino de ¡¿Yu-topia?!- Las ovaciones que antes se escuchaban fueron reemplazadas por un montón de murmullos y caras de sorpresas.

\- Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban- Dijo Seung-gil con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca lo había visto así, me da un poco de escalofríos. Nota mental, no hacer enfadar a Seung-gil pues tiene una sonrisa macabra.

Al terminar las presentaciones y la conmoción que dejo, se dio inicio a la competencia. El primero en entrar a la pista fue JJ. Su presentación mostraba seguridad por todas partes, incluso el público empezó a cantar la canción a modo de coro. Tenía todo la seguridad de un rey. Al terminar hizo una pose con sus brazos y gritó algo como "It's JJ Style" eso creo.

En el momento que empezó el segundo patinador Seung-gil dijo que iría a hacer entrega de la música, que no me moviera de mi sitio. Esta vez pienso hacer caso, no quiero perderme nuevamente. Cada competidor era increíblemente talentoso, todos son muy buenos. Comencé a buscar a Carabosse con la mirada para distraerme. Según Pichit el hechicero debía de estar aquí, ya que fue personalmente invitado por el rey JJ. Lo encontré sentado en una de las partes altas de las gradas, junto a un señor mayor con un par de guardias a los lados. No parece muy interesado en mirar a la competencia, tenía un rostro serio, se notaba que estaba totalmente sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras estaba concentrado examinando la actitud del hechicero sentí la mano de Seung-gil posicionarse en mi hombro.

\- Yuuri ya es tu turno- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!

Ahora si comencé a ponerme nervioso. Le entregue la capa a mi entrenador y me dirigí al centro de la pista ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. No había ni un solo sonido más que el que mis patines provocaban en el hielo. Comencé a temblar, todo se estaba volviendo borroso.

" _Solo debes confiar en ti"_

Es cierto, no puedo dejarme vencer aquí, debo ganar.

La música comenzó. Paso mis brazos por alrededor de mi cuerpo.

 _¿Por quién estoy patinando?_

La idea en un principio era seducir a Viktor con mi patinaje. Pero él no está aquí ¿Entonces que hare?

Los seduciré a todos.

Seré irresistible ante los ojos de todos los presentes, así nadie dirá que no soy digno cuando les arrebate a Viktor. Porque eso es lo que hare, les arrebatare a Viktor, él será solo mío. Triple Axel. Salchow cuádruple.

Nada podrá anular mis encantos. Toe-Loop cuádruple, Toe-Loop triple. Todos caerán rendidos a mis pies. Flip cuádruple. Realizo la pose final y la música acaba.

Al principio no se escuchó nada, solo el mismo silencio que había cuando iba a comenzar a patinar. Entonces al cabo de unos segundos todo fue ovación, la gente del lugar no dejaba aplaudir frenéticamente y gritar mi nombre. Hice una reverencia y me dirigía a la salida de la pista cuando el presentador me detuvo.

\- No deberías salir, esto ya está más que decidido- Dijo para luego ir hacia el centro de la pista- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El ganador indiscutible del GP de este año! ¡Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Del reino de Yu-topia!

Una ovación más grande que las antes escuchadas se dejó sentir. Me deslice hasta el presentador mientras saludaba al público.

\- ¿De verdad yo gané?- Le pregunte por lo bajo.

\- Claro que sí, la votación fue unánime, a ningún juez le cupo duda de que tú debías ser el ganador de este año. Nunca habíamos visto algo así. Será muy entretenido verte competir el próximo año contra Viktor ¿Me pregunto cuál de los dos podría ganar?

\- ¿El próximo año?

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de tu premio! ¡¿Cuál es la petición que el ganador tiene?! ¡Recuerda que puedes pedir cualquier cosa a los demás reinos participantes!

\- Entonces…- Aclare un poco mi garganta para poder elevar mi voz ¡Vamos Yuuri este es el momento! ¡Se un Príncipe!- ¡Mi petición es que el rey JJ de JJ-Land devuelva las tierras usurpadas al reino de Yu-topia! ¡Y además reto al hechicero Carabosse a un duelo de patinaje hoy mismo!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yurio se apresuró en volver con Yakov antes de que el GP comenzara. Seguro el rey estaría echando chispas al no encontrar a Viktor por ninguna parte. Pero tampoco podía decirle lo que había sucedido con el príncipe, el rey sería capaz de armar un escándalo y eso podría provocar la suspensión del GP, lo cual sería contraproducente para sus planes y los de las hadas. Yuuri le había prometido que haría lo imposible por deshacer la maldición de Viktor y aunque no estaba muy seguro si lo lograría, prefirió confiar igualmente en él.

\- ¡Yurio hasta que te encuentro! ¡Yakov está echando humo por las orejas! ¿En dónde está Viktor?- Dijo Chris al verlo subir las gradas.

\- Ya ehm… luego te cuento- Le susurro mientras se dirigía al lado del rey- ¡Yakov!

\- ¡Yurio! ¿Dónde está Viktor? El GP ya va a comenzar- Notó el tono del rey más calmado de lo que esperaba, supuso que era porque se encontraban más personas en el mismo lugar y un señor muy extraño se estaba sentado al lado de Yakov, seguro era alguien importante. Al menos así el rey no le gritaría tanto ni haría tantas preguntas.

\- Viktor dijo que no estaba interesado en el GP. No vendrá- Okey no sonaba a una excusa muy elaborada, pero gracias a la naturaleza caprichosa de Viktor esto se oía bastante convincente.

\- Ese mocoso… ya me encargare de él luego- Entonces el presentador hizo su aparición en la pista para dar inicio al evento.

\- Yurio…- Le llamo Chris de forma disimulada atrayéndolo un poco más hacia atrás de donde estaban el rey y su acompañante sentados- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Por mucho que Viktor no quiera participar este año no se perdería el torneo ¿En dónde está realmente?- El hada no sabía qué hacer. Chris se veía genuinamente preocupado y lo entendía, después de todo el también es amigo de Viktor.

\- Ehm… bueno veras él…- Fue interrumpido por la voz del presentador al nombrar al último participante; _"¡Yuuri Katsuki! Príncipe del reino de ¡¿Yu-topia?!"_ Chris se giró alarmado frente al hada.

\- ¡No me digas que ese Yuuri es el amigo de Viktor! Eso quiere decir que él esta…

\- Shhh… Baja la voz. Si ese es el amigo de Viktor y sí él lo entreno. Pero Viktor no está aquí.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Es muy extraño, Yurio dime lo que ha sucedido- El hada no pudo contra la sincera mirada del guardia del rey. Chris también conocía al príncipe desde hace mucho, por eso esa forma de actuar era poco convincente para él.

\- Mira es una historia muy larga- La mirada del otro le gritaba a toda voz que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo- Ugh está bien- Tomó aire una última vez para comenzar a relatar lo más sintetizado posible lo ocurrido- Descubrimos a Yuuri en el bosque mágico mientras paseábamos, luego descubrimos que él era el príncipe de Yu-topia y Viktor se ofreció a entrenarlo para el GP, para que pueda recuperar sus tierras. Anoche Yuuri quería ver por sí mismo el castillo encantado, así que lo llevamos, pero al entrar la maldición de Carabosse cayó sobre él y Viktor se ofreció a que trasladáramos el hechizo hacia el mismo para que así Yuuri pudiera participar en GP y retar a un duelo a Carabosse y romper la maldición

\- ¿Q… Qué?- Su interlocutor parecía incapaz de procesar toda esa información en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo dices que hicisteis para pasar mi maldición a Viktor?

Yurio dirigió la mirada a la persona que se encontraba sentada al lado de Yakov, quien los había estado escuchando sin que ellos lo notaran ¿Pero no podía entender quién era para hablar así? ¿Su maldición? De que rayos estaba hablando esa persona.

\- Yurio esa persona es Carabosse- Dijo Chris. Entonces el hada comprendió que se había metido en un gran lío.


	13. Cap 13: El amor gana (Final)

**13\. El amor gana**

El hada no sabía que responder, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico ¡Que idiota! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de la presencia del hechicero?

\- Y bien ¿No piensas responderme?

\- ¿A qué maldición se refieren? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Vitya?- Intervino Yakov.

\- No se preocupe, no tiene nada que ver con usted- Le dijo el hechicero al rey.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver?! ¡Viktor es mi hijo! ¡El príncipe!

\- ¡Ya le dije que no se preocupe!- Yurio y los demás presentes se quedaron congelados. Nadie tenía el atrevimiento de hablarle así a un rey, lo que solo significaba una cosa. Carabosse era un hechicero realmente fuerte, por eso nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, pues ya sabían lo que paso la última vez que este perdió los estribos, todo un reino pagó por ello. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al hada- ¿Y tú respuesta? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

\- Ehm…- Estaba terriblemente nervioso. Los poderes del hada no le llegaban ni a los talones al hechicero. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría traer graves consecuencias- Pichit, Leo y yo lo hicimos…

\- ¿Pichit?... Ya veo tiene sentido… así que de verdad ellos no estaban en el castillo en ese momento…- Carabosse murmuraba para sus adentros mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba la pista en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la competencia.

\- ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto nerviosamente el hada. Si tenía la más mínima sospecha de que Yuuri podría estar corriendo peligro, no dudaría ni un instante en ir por él y arrastrarlo lejos del hechicero.

" _Y ahora con ustedes Yuuri Katsuki Príncipe de Yu-topia procederá a patina su rutina; Eros"_ anunció la voz del presentador.

\- No haré nada… simplemente quiero ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Así que no intervengan- Lo último lo había dicho como una advertencia para rey Yakov.

Yurio no sabía si respirar un poco más tranquilo o no. Por un lado Carabosse había decidido no hacer algo en contra de Yuuri, pero no tenía ni la menor idea en rayos pensaba el hechicero en ese momento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡Mi petición es que el rey JJ de JJ-Land devuelva las tierras usurpadas al reino de Yu-topia! ¡Y además reto al hechicero Carabosse a un duelo de patinaje hoy mismo!

Un murmullo general se levantó en todas las gradas, podía ver caras de sorpresa y estupefacción por doquier.

\- Miren nada más si es el chico perdido de ayer- JJ había entrado a la pista y se dirigía hacia mí- Quien diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar tan pronto Yuuri ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un príncipe?

\- Lo siento, yo no sabía quién era usted ayer- Y si lo hubiese sabido tampoco te lo hubiera dicho- Entonces ¿Cumplirá mi petición?

\- El lindo chico perdido resulto ser un lindo príncipe perdido- Se empezó a acercar un poco más hacia mí- Te diré algo Yuuri. Las tierras siguen siendo de Yu-topia

\- ¡Eso es mentira!- Pichit apareció de la nada y se ganó en medio de nosotros dos, había abandonado su forma humana y estaba a la altura de la cara de JJ- ¡Sabemos lo que hiciste! ¡Aprovechaste que nuestro reino se quedó sin representantes para invocar duelos por las tierras! ¡Sabias que nadie se presentaría y las tierras quedarían para ti!

\- Oye tranquilo- Pichit estaba demasiado cerca del rostro de JJ así que se alejó un poco- Eso es cierto pero a la vez no

\- ¡Explícate!- Exigió mi hada.

\- Si invoqué duelos con Yu-topia para obtener las tierras. Pero no es mi intención quedármelas. Esas tierras siguen siendo de ustedes, si algún día la maldición de su pueblo se rompía, tenía planeado devolverlas de inmediato

\- ¿Y entonces por qué alardeaste con todos los reinos vecinos de tu nueva adquisición?- Pichit no parecía del todo convencido, pero ya estaba menos enojado.

\- Pues por un razón muy simple, para evitar que otros reino les quitaran las tierras. Así que decidí ser yo quien las tomara primero para evitar que alguien se me adelantase. Sabes yo le tengo mucho respeto al rey de Yu-topia y estaba seguro que si llagaba a despertar no le hubiese gustado ver sus tierras en manos de desconocidos

\- ¡Ah! Ya veo… eso tiene sentido para mí. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento- ¿Pichit se disculpó con JJ? ¿Así de simple? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- No te preocupes solo defendías lo que les pertenece

\- ¿Entonces las tierras son nuestras?- Pregunté.

\- ¡Claro! Yo mismo le haré entrega de los títulos al lindo príncipe de Yu-topia- Dijo guiñándome un ojo- Ahora con respecto a tu segunda petición…supongo que eso está fuera de mis manos, depende de Carabosse si acepta el duelo

Los tres nos giramos en dirección a las gradas en las que se encontraba el hechicero. Nos estaba mirando seriamente, su expresión no me dice nada.

\- ¡¿Y qué dices Carabosse?! ¡¿Aceptas un duelo con este chico?!- Le gritó JJ.

\- Sí. Pero primero quiero saber qué es lo que pide si él gana

\- ¡Y-yo Quiero que rompas el hechizo que mantiene dormido a mi pueblo!- Dije. Él seguía con cara de nada, no sé qué pasa por su cabeza, ojalá acepte.

\- Está bien, pero si yo gano ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar a cambio?

\- ¡Asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos y dejare que usted decida cuál es el precio que debo pagar por mis acciones!

\- Entonces no hay nada más que decir, partiremos el duelo dentro de una hora

Dijo eso y salió de las gradas con dirección a las cabinas y se encerró en una de ellas. Mientras nosotros salíamos de la pista y nos esperaba Yurio.

\- Yakov está hecho una furia, se enteró de la maldición de Viktor y no para de gritar por todos lados

\- No estoy entendiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero Yuuri no quiero tener problemas con el reino de Rusia, sea lo que sea que tienes planeado, espero que como el buen príncipe que eres arregles este asunto

\- Eso tengo pensado hacer rey JJ

\- Solo llámame JJ. Yo intentare calmar al rey Yakov por ahora, soy experto en domar fieras, así que si me disculpan. Por cierto campanita ¡Que gusto verte otra vez!- Dijo antes de irse, Yurio estaba que explotaba. La personalidad de JJ no es del agrado de todos, pero después de todo es una persona muy amable a su manera. Me alegra saber que nuestras tierras estuvieron a cargo de él y no de alguna otra persona.

\- Yuuri es hora de que te cambies de traje. Yo iré a hacer entrega de la música con Seung-gil

Me dirigí junto con Yurio a la cabina en donde me cambie. El traje que Guang-Hong hizo para mí, es hermoso, se trata de un leotardo que en la parte delantera es brillante y de color purpura, un saco de las mismas tonalidades y en la espalda tenía un hermoso diseño de una flor, también traía un pantalón a juego. Sin duda Guang-Hong tiene mucho talento para esto.

Comencé a calentar, no me sentía cansado a pesar de haber competido hace poco. Espero poder lograrlo, confió en esta rutina, la creé con Viktor, es de ambos.

Viktor… él está esperando por mí. No puedo decepcionarlo, tengo que despertarlo, aún tengo muchas cosas de las que quiero agradecerle, gracias a él gane el GP. Sé que él diría que fue por mí que gane, pero yo sé que si él no hubiese llegado a mi vida, probablemente no hubiese tenido el valor para enfrentarme a todo esto. Viktor siempre me dio fuerza y ánimos y aun así yo seguía teniendo miedo, es por mi culpa que él no está aquí hoy, a pesar de lo emocionado que estaba por verme competir.

Lo extraño, quiero verlo…

Sé que no conozco mucho del mundo de fuera del bosque, tampoco conozco a muchas personas, pero no puedo imaginar que exista alguien que provoque estos sentimientos en mí aparte de Viktor. Tal vez yo…

" _Debes ser sincero con tus sentimientos y actuar con el corazón"_

Me enamore de Viktor.

Solo él provoca esta sensación en mí. Cuando estoy a su lado no puedo pensar con claridad y me siento nervioso pero muy feliz a la vez, me duele el estómago, se siente como si me hicieran unas cosquillas extrañas, es una sensación difícil de explicar, pero a pesar de todas esas molestias me gusta. Cuando Viktor se marchaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él, si habrá llegado bien, si habrá tenido problemas por mi culpa. Siempre se iba tarde, aunque era algo peligroso me gustaba, así podía estar más tiempo con él.

Soy un poco egoísta, lo sé, quiero acaparar toda la atención de Viktor, si dependiera de mí no me iría nunca de su lado. No estoy seguro si él se siente de la misma forma que yo... pero él intentó romper la maldición de Carebosse, eso fue lo que me dijo Pichit, tal vez sus sentimientos por mí no estén tan alejados de los míos ¿Y si él sintiera lo mismo que yo? Eso me haría muy feliz.

Cuando despierte le diré lo que siento por él… ya no puedo seguir guardándolo para mí. Está bien si él no siente lo mismo, pero necesito decírselo igualmente.

\- … uri ¡Oye cerdo!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te estoy hablando, ya es hora de comenzar, Pichit está esperando afuera

\- ¡Oh! Claro vamos

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás muy cansado? Te veías un poco rojo y parecías totalmente distraído

\- No te preocupes estoy bien- Dije abriendo la puerta de la cabina- Yurio…voy a despertar a Viktor

\- Lo sé. Ahora ve y patina de una buena vez

Nos encontramos con Pichit y Seung-gil afuera de la cabina ellos me informaron que el primero en patinar seria yo, por pedido de Carabosse. Así que nos dirigimos a la entrada de la pista, me puse los patines mientras el presentador daba su discurso. Una vez terminó, entre.

La música que comenzó a sonar la conocía a la perfección, llevo escuchando esa canción desde que tengo memoria, si hasta le puse "Yuri on ice". Cuando se la mostré a Viktor le agrado de inmediato, eso me hizo feliz. Cuádruple toe-loop, doble toe- loop.

En esta rutina quiero plasmar los distintos tipos de amor que siento. Pase la toda mi vida metido en el bosque, no me sentí solo ni nada, las hadas se ocupaban de hacerme sentir amado, las quiero mucho a las tres. Cuádruple Salchow ¡ah! Eso me recuerda que debo agradecerle apropiadamente a Yurio por ayudarme con este salto.

El pueblo por el que lucho… no sé cómo serán, pero estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien, después de todo yo también pertenezco a él. Triple Flip.

Mi rutina debe ser perfecta para que pueda reflejar todo lo que quiero mostrar, no quiero que termine aquí, quiero patinar con Viktor para siempre. Triple Axel.

Gracias por traerme hasta aquí Viktor. Triple Lutz, triple toe-loop. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para verme. El que confiaras en mí no fue una pérdida de tiempo, te lo demostrare. Soy el único en el mundo que puede demostrártelo ¡Te demostrare mi amor Viktor! Cuádruple flip.

Un par de piruetas combinadas y la música termina junto con mi actuación.

 _Yuuri~_

-Vik…- ¡Ah! Es cierto, él no está.

Me dirigí a la salida de la pista en medio de los aplausos del público, ahí me estaba esperando Carabosse.

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que intentabas trasmitir con esta rutina?- Dijo mientras yo me ponía los protectores en los patines.

\- Amor. Viví todo este tiempo escondido en el bosque mágico y no era consciente del amor que me rodeaba, pero al fin pude darme cuenta de ello. Ahora sé lo que es el amor y me he fortalecido gracias a el… eso es lo que quería demostrar en mi rutina

\- Ya veo

\- Ahora es tu turno de patinar y luego veremos…

\- No lo haré

\- ¿Qué? Pero aceptaste el duelo tienes qu…

\- No lo hare porque sé que no puedo ganarte. Yuuri tu rutina mostro perfectamente lo que querías, me has demostrado que el amor existe y te puedes volver más fuerte gracias a el, no sólo sumirte en la desesperación, como yo creía

\- Eso quiere decir que… romperás la maldición de mi pueblo

\- No. Lo harás tú mismo

No entendí muy bien a lo que se refería Carabosse, pero dijo que esperara un poco y lo lograría entender. Dimos por finalizado el duelo y el presentador me declaro como ganador. Me acerque al hechicero y le dije que quería que cumpliera su promesa de inmediato. Me dio un tiempo para cambiarme y nos dirigimos al castillo encantado.

Pichit y Yurio venían con nosotros, Seung-gil volvió a su casa para acompañar a las hadas que se encontraba allá y comunicarles de nuestro triunfo, ya me los imagino saltando de alegría.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas de la estructura me encontraba un poco indeciso de entrar. La última vez que estuve en este lugar las cosas no salieron tan bien.

\- Tranquilo, no sucederá lo de la última vez- Me dijo el hechicero.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó?

\- Bueno… hay un hada que debería aprender a ser un poco más… discreta- Luego miró a Yurio y este bufó.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo, seguidos de cerca por las hadas. Me he dado cuenta que ellas le tienen un poco de temor a Carabosse, seguro debe tener mucho poder para que reaccionen así. Sobre todo Yurio, él difícilmente se deja intimidar por algo.

Cuando llegamos a la gran sala donde todos estaban durmiendo, el hechicero se dirigió hasta el frente de esta, yo lo seguí. Ya no sentía esa pesadez y cansancio extremo que experimente la última vez que estuve aquí.

\- ¿Sabes quiénes son ellos?- Dijo apuntando hacia el frente.

\- Sí. Son mis padres, no alcance a verles más de cerca la vez anterior, me desmaye antes

\- ¿Qué piensas de ellos?- Me desconcertó un poco su pregunta, no entiendo muy bien a dónde quiere llegar.

\- Pues… me hubiese gustado que estuvieran conmigo, pero entiendo que no fue su culpa. Los amo y estoy seguro que ellos a mí

\- Entiendo… ¿Sabes que es lo que dice el hechizo que arroje en este lugar?

\- Sí es algo como: "Ninguno de los que se encuentran en este palacio será capaz de encontrar el amor. Todos quedaran sumidos en un profundo sueño que solo se romperá cuando alguno de ustedes reciba un beso de amor verdadero. Pero como este no existe, ninguno volverá a despertar nuevamente ¿Muajajajaja?"

\- No recordaba la parte de la risa ¿Pero crees que hay alguien aquí que posea un amor verdadero?- Yo asentí- Entonces ya sabes que hacer

Camine hasta donde se encontraban los dos reyes, están reclinados sobre sus respectivos tronos. Me acerque a mi madre y deposite un suave beso en una de sus mejillas. El corazón me latía a mil, lo único que quería era que despertara ¿Pero y si no sabe quién soy? La última vez que me vio yo era un bebé. Entonces comenzó a abrir los ojos, se quedó mirándome fijamente por unos segundos.

\- Mam…

\- ¡Yuuri!- No tuve tiempo para terminar la palabra ya que ella se había abalanzado sobre mí, casi caímos los dos la suelo, pero logre recuperar el equilibrio.

\- Mamá…- Le devolví el abrazo y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. Ella al fin había despertado. Despertó gracias a mí, lo logre.

\- Sabia que podías hacerlo Yuuri- decía mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas- Sabia que tú nos liberarías, nuestro adorado príncipe

Sentí como la sala se llenaba de murmullos poco a poco, no podía ver bien debido al llanto.

\- ¿Yuuri?- Sentí una voz masculina detrás de nosotros y me giré. Frente a mí se encontraba mi padre, el rey. A los pocos segundos lo tenía apretándome fuertemente junto con mi madre- Has crecido tanto, eres todo un hombre y nos has salvado

\- ¿Es el príncipe Yuuri?- Se escucha preguntar a lo lejos.

\- ¿Él nos salvó?

\- Por los dioses ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

\- ¡Escuchadme por favor!- Comenzó a hablar Pichit- ¡Esta persona de aquí es nuestro príncipe Yuuri! ¡Él los rompió la maldición de Carabosse y los despertó de su profundo sueño!

De inmediato se dejaron sentir aplausos por todo el lugar y gritos de alegría ¡ _Viva el príncipe! ¡Sí! ¡Viva nuestro salvador el príncipe Yuuri! ¡No hay nadie más heroico que el! ¡Viva su majestad el Príncipe!_ No pude evitar ponerme colorado ante esas muestras de afecto. Recordé cuando conocí a Seung-gil y él hizo algo parecido, supongo que tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas.

Aun abrazado a mis padres levante la vista para ver el lugar, había muchas personas, pero faltaba alguien. No estaba Carabosse.

\- ¡Pichit!- Alcé la voz para que me escuchara, él se giró hacia mí y se acercó.

\- Entiendo, yo me encargo del resto por ahora, tu ve

\- Madre, padre- Dije separándome un poco de ellos- Aún hay algo que debo hacer yo tengo qu…

\- Está bien Yuuri, ve a terminar lo que te falta- Dijo ella, les di un último abrazo y me largue a correr por la sala en dirección al pasillo por donde estaba la salida, Yurio venía conmigo. Cuando iba saliendo de la sala la escuche gritarme- ¡Ve a salvar a Vicchan!

No entendí muy bien a que se refería con eso, pero no le di importancia, debo encontrar al hechicero antes de que se marche. Cuando salí del castillo él estaba esperándome ahí.

\- Pensé que te habías ido- Le dije.

\- No. Simplemente no me pareció buena idea que me vieran ahí por ahora, les hice algo terrible a ti y a tu pueblo y me faltaran vidas para disculparme por mi actuar. Estaba enojado, mucho, pero todo este tiempo estuve pensando en mis acciones. Por culpa de un mal amor hice pagar a un pueblo entero y al verte patinar comprendí cuan equivocado estaba. Espero algún día conseguir tu perdón

\- No digas esas cosas, ya todo se acabó. Si te diste cuenta de tu mal actuar y lo remediaste eso quiere decir que aprendiste algo ¿No? No hay nada que perdonar

\- Realmente eres un príncipe digno Yuuri. Pero aún hay una última cosa que debes hacer ¿Cierto?

\- Viktor…

\- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer para romper el hechizo ¿No? No creo que necesites mi ayuda para eso

\- No. Lo haré yo- Mire a Yurio y este ya se veía más aliviado, luego me volví a hablarle a Carabosse- ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Te iras?

\- Sí. Pero dentro de unos días me presentare frente a los reyes para pedir perdón por mi actuar e intentare ayudar lo que más pueda en la reincorporación de tu reino. No tomare el camino fácil esta vez

\- Me alegro- Yurio se metió en el bolsillo delantero de mi camisa- Entonces nos estaremos viendo seguido ¡hasta luego!- Dije mientras me echaba a correr en dirección al pueblo.

Al llegar a la casa de Seung-gil estaba muerto de cansancio. Este día he hecho demasiado ejercicio, que bueno que tengo mucha resistencia, si no, no hubiese podido con todo. Yurio se salió de mi bolsillo "Me alegra haber sido tu carruaje personal" le dije en un tono sarcástico, el solo se río.

Cuando entramos Leo y Guang-Hong se abalanzaron sobre mí haciéndome caer al piso.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Felicidades! ¡Sabíamos que lo lograrías!- Dijeron ambos.

\- Fue gracias a la ayuda de todos- Recibí otro fuerte abrazo de su parte y me puse de pie- Eh…yo debo…

\- ¡Ya ve a despertar de una buena vez al vejestorio ese!- Dijo Yurio.

Me dirigí al cuarto y él estaba recostado en la cama, como la última vez que lo vi. Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Me acerque y me senté a un lado de la cama.

Bueno, llego el momento, debo bes… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me tengo que poner tan nervioso ahora? Me tome un momento para admirarlo, sus largas pestañas, su sedoso cabello, pase mi mano pos una de sus mejillas… ¡No es hora de dudar él está esperando por mí!

Sin pensarlo demasiado me incline sobre Viktor y junte nuestros labios al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para sentir mejor el suave tacto. De pronto unas manos agarraron fuertemente mi cabeza acercándome más hacia él, abrí los ojos sorprendido y me encontré con su azulina mirada, sus ojos son hermosos. Debido a la sorpresa él aprovecho para meter su lengua dentro de mi boca ¡Es mi primer beso consiente y Viktor se aprovecha de esta manera! ¡Qué vergüenza! Me puse como un tomate en un par de segundos y nos tuvimos que separar un poco por la falta de aire.

\- No me importaría despertar todos los días de mi vida de esta manera Yuuri- Dijo mientras aun sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos. Pareciera que fue hace mucho que no lo escuchaba decir mi nombre, no pude evitar emocionarme y unas lágrimas se me escapaban.

\- Viktor…- Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y el hacía lo mismo. Lo mire a los ojos y… ¡Vamos Yuuri es ahora o nunca! ¡Prometiste que se lo dirías!- ¡Viktor yo te amo!

\- Yuuri- tomó mi mano derecha, la que tenía el anillo y lo besó- Yo también te amo

Me abalancé sobre él para darle un beso, el cual me correspondió con dulzura. Estoy tan feliz que creo que podría morir ¡Viktor me ama y yo lo amo a él! no podría pedir nada más. Todo por lo que pase se siente insignificante en comparación con este sentimiento, pasaría por todo de nuevo y por mucho más solo para estar con él.

\- ¡Waaaa! ¡Mi Yuuri me ama! ¡Soy tan feliz!- Me abrazo fuertemente y comenzamos a rodar por la cama.

\- ¡Viktor! Cuidado nos vamos a ca… Auch- Nos caímos de la cama, pero no me dolió tanto puesto que caí encima de él- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

\- No, estoy bien, maravillosamente bien- Aun tirados en el piso tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y junto nuestras frentes- Te amo tanto, no tienes idea de cuánto…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe nos hizo sobresaltarnos.

\- ¡Se supone que solo lo ibas a despertar! ¡No a hacer cochinadas con ese idiota!

\- ¡Aww! ¡Yurio! ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

\- Yurio estaba muy preocupado por ti Viktor, nunca lo había visto así

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate cerdo! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mejor te hubieras quedado durmiendo para siempre maldito vejestorio!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de declararnos amor mutuamente fuimos donde el rey Yakov y JJ para explicarles todo lo que había sucedido. Es curiosa la manera en que el rey muestra su preocupación por Viktor, no paro de gritarle por más de media hora, le dijo que pudo haber sido peligroso y que por muchas aventuras que hubiese tenido debía ser más consiente de los peligros, después de eso lo abrazo y a mí me dio las gracias por traerlo sano y salvo.

El rey JJ devolvió las tierras y los habitantes de Yu-topia volvieron a ellas. Resulta que los ciudadanos de JJ-Land que vivían en nuestras tierras sabían de antemano que tal vez un día tendrían que devolverlas a sus anteriores dueños, así que no hubo resentimientos ni problemas por parte de ninguno de los dos pueblos.

Un par de días después con las hadas nos mudamos al castillo y Viktor junto con la delegación de Rusia fueron recibidos como invitados dentro de este.

También apareció Carabosse quien fue a implorar el perdón de los reyes, el cual le fue otorgado sin resentimientos. Aun así el hechicero se comprometió a ayudar en todo lo que le fuera posible. Uso sus poderes para volver fértiles muchos campos de sembradío, arreglo las casas de los pobladores y nos ayudó a restaurar el castillo y el hermoso jardín que había, del cual yo desconocía totalmente su existencia.

Nunca había visto un jardín tan hermoso como ese. En las tardes paseaba con Viktor por el. También fue en ese lugar donde me pidió que fuera su pareja formalmente, así que termino por volverse uno de mis sitios favoritos. Por alguna razón que no entiendo nadie se sorprendió cuando dimos el anuncio, además mi madre y Viktor son muy cercanos ella lo llama Vicchan.

Viktor decidió quedarse en Yu-topia como invitado especial de la familia real, el rey Yakov trato de persuadirlo para que volviera a Rusia con ellos, pero él se negó firmemente. Convenció a su padre con la excusa que volvería a competir en el GP el próximo año en representación del reino de Rusia, así fue como el rey lo dejó en paz y se fue. Además el próximo GP volvería a ser en Hasetsu, los demás reinos lo acordaron así para ayudar a nuestra economía. Sinceramente me alegra que Viktor no se haya ido, no sé qué hubiese sido de mi sin él, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a su cercanía, aunque a veces es demasiado empalagoso, no puedo imaginarme ni un solo día sin él.

Ya que el príncipe de Rusia pasaría una larga temporada en Yu-topia, Yurio aprovecho de irse de viaje con Otabek, el cual renuncio a ser guardia del rey JJ. Me explicaron que Otabek era la persona que se dedicaba a seguir a Viktor durante el tiempo que me estuvo entrenado y que Yurio y él se habían vuelto buenos amigos. El ex caballero le prometió al hada mostrarle los antiguos lugares de su tierra natal Kazajistán. Yurio dijo que yo cuidaría mejor de Viktor que él, además ya estaba harto de tener que evitar que terminara en una zanja o algo así, que ahora él sería mi problema y no es suyo. Esa era su forma de decir que aceptaba lo nuestro y que cuidara a Viktor. Finalmente ambos partieron con la promesa de volver antes del próximo GP para vernos competir.

Pichit, Leo y Guang-Hong se volvieron los consejeros del rey, fueron alabados por cuidar todo este tiempo de mí y ayudarme a liberar al reino. Leo y Guang-Hong solían salir a todos los sitios con los reyes, mientras que Pichit se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la tienda de Seung-gil.

El rey JJ me regalo la pista de patinaje que había construido en Hasetsu, con la condición de que él podría venir a patinar cuando quisiera, lo acepte gustosamente, aunque a Viktor en un principio no le agradaba la idea, pero dejó de importarle cuando se dio cuenta de que JJ no vendría mucho ya que él es rey y tiene muchas responsabilidades que atender como tal.

Viktor y yo solemos pasar gran parte del tiempo entre los jardines del castillo y la pista de patinaje. Precisamente en este último lugar nos encontrábamos ahora, decidimos que él seguiría siendo mi entrenador, así que nos encontrábamos a un lado de la pista platicando sobre las futuras rutinas.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir si ganas el próximo GP Yuuri?

\- Mmh… veamos… Mi padre dijo que podía pedir lo que yo quisiera, que no me preocupara del reino. Entonces estuve pensando y decidí que si gano pediría la mano del príncipe de Rusia

\- ¡Wow! Qué curioso, yo tenía planeado algo bastante similar. Si gano pediré la mano del adorable y guapísimo príncipe de Yu-topia

\- Pues tendrás que esforzarte Viktor, porque no pienso dejarte ganar tan fácilmente

\- Eso era precisamente lo que quería escuchar

\- Te amo Viktor

\- Yo también te amo Yuuri

Juntamos nuestros labios en un cálido y dulce beso y volvimos a entrar en la pista para seguir entrenando.

 _Y patinaron felices para siempre._

 _Fin._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Hola! Gracias de todo corazón por leer este fanfic!**_

 _ **¿Qué les puedo decir? Tengo ganas de gritar mientras escribo esto.**_

 _ **Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida, pude haberlo dividido en dos partes fácilmente, pero no sentía que eso fuese lo correcto, quería que esta última parte fuera narrada toda de golpe, así que terminaron siendo más de 4600 palabras xD Mientras escribía puse la canción de Yuri on ice para inspirarme y termine llorando la mitad del capítulo (Condenadas hormonas que me ponen más sensible?).**_

 _ **Yurio y Otabek se fueron a profundizar su relación lejos, donde nadie los molestara xD**_

 _ **Y bueno, tengo una serie de sentimientos encontrados, estoy feliz, por fin saque esta bonita historia de mi cabeza, pero a la vez estoy triste por terminarla, le agarre mucho cariño u.u Solo espero que le haya gustado y si sirvió para que pasaran un ratito agradable, me doy por más que pagada con eso.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que la han leído, a los que me siguieron desde el principio, a los que se sumaron a medio camino, a los que se sumaron al final y a los que se sumaran en un futuro. De verdad muchas gracias por darse un tiempito para leer esta humilde historia hecha con mucho cariño y amor para ustedes.**_

 _ **Si quiere más de mi (lol eso suena raro xD) tengo otros fics y próximamente subiré otros más, su gustan pásense por mi perfil para ver si algo es de su agrado ;)**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera.**_


End file.
